Twisted Love
by DemonicImpact
Summary: Inu Yasha and the gang've gotten back toghether, and they brough a few new members to their crew(Yu Yu Hakusho). Will Inu Yasha finally get his long sought revenge on Naraku, or will someone else do it for him? Did they bang their heads on the roof?
1. Las Vegas Vacation

Pre-Story Intro  
Party Disaster!  
  
"Hiei, are you feeling all right?" Ichigo examined the figure that was finally up from hibernation.  
  
"I think. I- did I win?" He jumped up from where he was sitting and looked around. They only people he saw were Inu Yasha, Botan, and Ichigo.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. If you keep trying to get revenge on Yusuke, you'll completely wear yourself out." Botan tsk tsked.  
  
Hiei just fell back onto the bed. Ichigo looked down on him. Botan walked over, just as Yusuke walked into the door with Kagome massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing in here? Today's supposed to be a holiday. We don't have to go to school, so why are we all just sitting here weeping over Hiei?" Yusuke sat down on one of the benches and sighed.  
  
"Hey!" Hiei said with a sudden burst of anger, "You're not the one who lost a battle trying to get revenge!"  
  
"AGAIN!" everyone harmonized.  
  
Hiei fell back onto the bed again. Yusuke walked back out, in walked Kwabara, and took Ichigo out of the room.  
  
This is the list of who is going out with who is as follows and by quote: Kwabara=Ichigo Hiei=Kikyou Naraku=Yukina Yusuke=Kagome Inu Yasha=Botan Koenma (in his older form people!)=Keioki Kurama=Kayco Sessomaru=Yura Hiten=Rin Miroku=Kana Manten=Sango Shippo (as a teenager)=Kirara (also as a teenager) [A/N: believe me people, it's not gonna stay this way. F.Y.I. I hate it this way too!]  
  
=========================THAT NIGHT==========================  
  
They all decided to get high and drunk to pass the holidays away.  
  
First, they all played a game of eight seconds.  
  
This is who were all playing, Kwabara, Naraku, Kurama, Hiten, Yura, Kayco, Kagome, Keioki, Yukina, and Botan.  
  
The first pair was Yukina and Hiten. Hiei stood with his ear to the door for a minute, and then Yukina walked out and accidentally knocked out Hiei on the way.  
  
"OHMYGOD" Yukina screamed as she looked at Hiei's fallen figure on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yukina. He does it all the time." Yusuke laughed and went to the punch bowl.  
  
"I-I heard that Yusuke!" Hiei's forehead was glowing with a bluish glow.  
  
"Dude!" Yusuke quickened his pace.  
  
These were the next contestants, Miroku, and Sango. [A/N: ooo la la! I wonder what's going on in there! Tee hee!]  
  
After about five minutes, Kurama yanked the door open, "Ahh!"  
  
"What's up?" Yusuke set down the beer can and walked over to the door. His face turned pale.  
  
"Eww!" Kirara shook her head and covered her eyes. [A/N: Hey! She's only 15! Give her a break!]  
  
What they saw was, Miroku, naked, and Sango, everything but her underwear was off.  
  
Kurama slammed the door.  
  
"That's what you get when you put two love birds in one cage!" Inuyasha laughed at his friends.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the punch table, Keioki was taking a break from eight seconds to drink. She got extremely drunk that night, all because her now X-boyfriend Koenma had dumped her. So far, she drank 10 whiskey bottles. She was starting to feel a little ditzy, so she went to the bathroom. While she was in there, she hurled into the toilet, and after that, passed out.  
  
After about ten minutes, Kirara walked into the bathroom. "Eye!" She screamed and ran to tell Hiei. After halfway through explaining it to him, she decided not to. After all, Hiei can get very protective of his little sisters.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to say, um, Keioki's doing fine! No scratches, no broken bones, she's definitely no knocked out on the bathroom floor!" She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Where is she?" Hiei looked around.  
  
"Uh, nowhere. I think she already went home! As a matter of fact, she didn't drink a single 'beer' tonight!" [A/N: she drank whiskey, not beer!]  
  
"Riiiiiight." Hiei just sat down at the punch table.  
  
Kirara sighed and went to the couch.  
  
After ten more minutes Miroku and Sango came out, fully dressed. [A/N: thank god!]  
  
Everyone crowded them and asked questions.  
  
"Hey! I just did what I wanted to do for ten years!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"Eh!" Sango blushed and hit him on the head.  
  
"What?" Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.  
  
Finally Keioki woke up and went back to the eight seconds circle.  
  
After about twenty minutes, it was her turn to go into the closet with (jaws music) NARAKU!!! (Jaws music, off)  
  
Hiei, ear to the door! After about fifteen seconds he heard a crash, but somehow the door was jammed. He tried and tried, but he couldn't get it open until five minutes later. Even then he had to use his telekinetic powers to open it. To his surprise, there was a naked Keioki laying on the floor, but no Naraku. [A/N: hey! He could be a jacket or something, don't ya know! JK!]  
  
"Hiei, throw me towel! Now!" Keioki said through clenched teeth.  
  
After a while she had gotten into her clothes, she walked out of the closet, everyone staring at her.  
  
"What?" She ran out the door. "Naraku, you bitch! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
She got into her car and drove off.  
  
======================THE NEXT MORNING======================  
  
Yukina wanted to know what was going on with Keioki, since she never really, truly knew what happened that night. So she went over to Keioki's apartment, and found Keioki passed out on her bed (Yukina has Keioki's key).  
  
"Uh, Keioki? Are you awake?" Yukina shook her sister awake.  
  
She just moaned and rolled over. Yukina saw there was a bit of drool leaking out of her mouth.  
  
"That's what you get when you're a dog." Yukina thought.  
  
Keioki moaned again.  
  
"Oh Kami..." Yukina shook her head.  
  
Being an ice apparition came in handy sometimes, especially when you want to wake up a sister named Keioki.  
  
"Daaaaaamn!" Keioki shivered as she woke up covered in a thin sheet of ice.  
  
"What? It was the only way to wake you up! I wouldn't have been so extreme if I hadn't tried every other alternative!" Yukina laughed.  
  
"Next time, just leave me alone! Or I'll have to take my key from you!" Keioki got out of bed.  
  
Before they could talk, Keioki had to take a lukewarm bath, just to make sure she wouldn't get frostbite! After that they met in the living room, and Yukina told Keioki why she came over in the first place.  
  
"I just wanted to know what happened with you last night! I mean, that's not too, too important." Yukina smiled.  
  
"Yea, it was actually important. But all I remember was, J-J-John Adams!" Keioki cried and cried until a billion dollars worth of jewels were bouncing around on the floor.  
  
Did I forget to mention, Keioki's mom and Yukina's mom are half sisters? That is why they are 75% sisters, rather than half sisters. They also have the same dad, which is what makes the 50%. Which is also why Hiei is their half brother, his mom is different, but all of their dads are the same. [A/N: a very complicated process people!] Just one more thing, Yukina and Keioki both have jewels for tears, for their grandmother on their mother's side had that ability also (only Keioki's are slightly rarer, and they're black).  
  
Yukina started to gather up all the jewels, because Keioki didn't want her tears to become common. She always cried. [A/N: over stupid things, may I add!] In that case, she always gathered them up and put them in a magical backpack she always carried around. She had Hiei mold them together into one large jewel, so she could keep track of them (Hiei is a fire apparition, after all!). So she carried around these jewels that weigh a pound each around all day.  
  
Since Ichigo's mom is a full blooded scorceress, so Keioki asked her to make a special bag to carry an endless supply of one-pound jewels in. So, she granted her small wish. She mad her a bag that would carry a million jewels and not get too full or too heavy to carry.  
  
So Keioki just stuffed her small pack with the tiny tears and sat back down.  
  
[A/N: You're probably wondering who (or rather what) John Adams is. Well, most of the little people who're reading this, probably know the whiskey, John Adams. Yea? Ring a bell? No? If not, to hell with you!]  
  
Now, Keioki's an alcoholic, just in case ya haven't figured that out yet. [A/N: She's crying over a bottle of whiskey for god's sake!] Ichigo's a chain smoker, she has to wear strong nicotine patches just to keep herself from pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and smoking during lunch! But since their both demons, drugs won't effect their health. [A/N: Yea, if only that could happen in real life, don't ya know.]  
  
"Do you think we should go to Hiei for help? I mean, he's prolly the only one in this sorry world that remembers it." Keioki suggested.  
  
"I suppose." Was all Yukina said.  
  
So they both hopped in Yukina's car (which was a dark blue Mercedes, just to inform you) and they rode over to Hiei's crib.  
  
"What'd you want?" He opened the door and led them to his living room.  
  
He had obviously just gotten up, for he was in his boxers with no shirt on.  
  
"We wanted to ask you something. You know, just to know." Keioki replied.  
  
"Oh, well, fire away."  
  
"Keioki can't remember what happened last night. She said all she can remember is John Adams." Yukina giggled.  
  
"Oh! Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but this is how I figured things out:"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Yes, it was about ten o'clock in the evening, the perfect time to start a party, and we all decided to play a game of eight seconds." Hiei began. "The first contestants were Hiten and Yukina. After that were Sango and Miroku, that took a while to complete. And then, the moment of truth. It was Keioki's turn to spin the bottle, it landed on me first, but since that's against the rules, she spun again. Then it landed on Miroku, but Naraku hit the bottom of the table and almost knocked it over, and it landed on him. Then, the two of them walked into the closet and after about a minute I heard a huge booming sound! I tried to open the door but it had been jammed! After about five minutes I finally came to my senses and opened the door with my telekinetic powers, and once I did a figure leaped out onto me and I was sprawled out onto the floor-"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Hiei! Stop! Whoa!" Yukina shook her brother awake. "Uh, I was there the whole time, and I just happened to know one thing, that is not how things went down! If they did, I would've noticed!"  
  
"Yea, and I would've too, I mean, something that extreme! Puhleese!" Keioki laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe I twisted the story a little bit." Hiei replied.  
  
"Right, only a little." Keioki said sarcastically.  
  
"But, if you talk out 'me sprawled out on the floor' part and put in a 'escaped' part, then that's pretty much the story." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh yea, and the kicked the table over!" Keioki rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, do you remember?" Yukina asked her.  
  
"Well, I do remember most of it, just not 'losing my virginity'." Keioki answered.  
  
"Good." Hiei sighed.  
  
"And the getting mad and Naraku and taking off part." She nodded her head.  
  
"And the-"  
  
"Okay! We get it!" Hiei yelled.  
  
BIG ACKWARD SILENCE  
  
"Now, I'm just gonna go upstairs and get dressed." He walked up the stairs.  
  
"We're going to Botan's house." Yukina got up and walked out the door.  
  
"See ya!" Keioki yelled back to Hiei.  
  
"Yea. See ya." Hiei waved back.  
  
==========================AT BOTAN'S==========================  
  
"Uh, hey guys!" Botan let the girls in her apartment. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We just decided to drop by, you know, just for fun. Besides, we were bored anyways." Keioki walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh, yea, what I was gonna say." Yukina agreed.  
  
"I was just eating breakfast." Botan gestured toward the rice in front of the TV.  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting anything, again." Yukina said with a concerned voice.  
  
"No, actually, I was kind of bored too. I'm glad you two dropped by."  
  
"I'm glad you're glad!" Yukina blushed.  
  
"I'd be glad if you two would shut up. I'm watching something." Keioki was staring at the TV.  
  
On the screen was a news lady talking, and it seemed to be right in front of Yusuke's house, where the party was.  
  
She was saying, "Officials have concluded that there was a criminal act here in this house just last night. Apparently someone was raped. The host of this party, Yusuke Urimeshi, says that the criminal was a man called Naraku..." they noticed there was a live signal at the bottom of the screen  
  
By then Keioki was practically bouncing out of her seat. "I'm going down there! Are you two coming?"  
  
"Totally!" Botan jumped out of her seat and headed out the door. "Breakfast can wait!"  
  
They were down there in five minutes.  
  
They noticed there was a few large news trucks parked in Yusuke's driveway. He was standing in front of one of them having an interview.  
  
"Hey! Yusuke!" Keioki waved at Yusuke and ran over to him.  
  
"Excuse me maim, this is a private interview!" The news lady said.  
  
"Hello! I think that I just might have more business with this man than you would." Keioki snarled at them.  
  
"Oh? And how would that be?"  
  
"I am the woman who was raped!"  
  
End of Chapter (or rather end of into) Notes: Hey! How do ya like my story? I'm new at this, and personally, I think my story sucks compared to all the other fan fictions! I've always been into creating my own anime style characters and making comics and books about them. I made up Ichigo, and Keioki all by myself. Kana, Iona, and lots of other characters are gonna appear later.  
  
I'm so into anime! I mean without anime, I would die! Seriously, I watch anime every day, but my favorite shows are Galaxy Angel, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inu Yasha.  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Las Vegas Vacation!  
  
After thousands of interviews, Keioki finally blew her top.  
  
"Dude! I was raped by a demon Naraku! So what?! You probably get thousands of cases like this every fuckin' day! What makes me so special?!"  
  
"You know this is on live television, don't you?" The newsman asked her.  
  
"Duh! That's the whole reason I came down here! I just want to get on with my life and find the asshole who raped me!" Keioki screamed.  
  
"Y-Yea! What she said!" Yusuke threw his hand in the air.  
  
The whole country of Japan was probably gaping at the TV screen right now, but Keioki sure as heck didn't care! I mean, how would you feel if you were being crowded by hundreds of people waiting for answers. Well, she's not famous, so she doesn't have to act like some angel just to impress the public. So why the hell would she just sit there and let them interrogate her?  
  
Keioki just stormed off.  
  
Half the news reporters ran after her.  
  
"Leave me alone you bastards!" she started to cry. Hundreds of jewels flew from her face again.  
  
All the reporters dropped their stuff and grabbed all the jewels they could.  
  
"Put them DOWN!!!!!!!" Keioki used her telekinetic powers to lift all the jewels and all the reporters in the air.  
  
They all screamed with terror. Keioki gathered up all the jewels and put them into her backpack. She slammed the reporters to the ground.  
  
"Calmly now, Keioki!" Yukina put both of her hands on Keioki's shoulders.  
  
Keioki took a deep breath and walked back to Yukina's car. "Goodbye forever!" and they raced off.  
  
"What a scene!" Botan had stopped next to them at a stoplight.  
  
"No kidding." Yukina said as the light turned green and they drove off.  
  
Keioki was bawling again. [A/N: Stupid things!]  
  
"Aw come on Keioki!" Yukina patted her shoulder. "It was just a couple of evil reporters interrogating you on live TV!"  
  
Keioki wiped her tears away, so no more diamonds would form. "I've been crying too much lately, my supply of jewels is getting a little too high, and I think I'm going to minimize my supply of them by going shopping. Maybe I'll even buy a new house later. I'll even buy you guys a mansion. But that'll have to wait. I need to go to the Jewel Exchange."  
  
The Jewel Exchange is a big shop right next off the border of Tokyo. You can go there and exchange jewels for money. Believe me, they make a lot of money selling the jewels they buy. Keioki goes there at least three times every month to get rid of all the jewels she has. Since most of the time she has nothing to do with the money, she donates 50% of it to charity, even though she's not the type of person to donate money. But hey, she has so much money she doesn't even know what to do with it! [A/N: I wish I had that much money oo]  
  
"Yea. It takes so long to get there though. I mean, sure you get enough money to get a homeless person as rich as Bill Gates in one day, but, it takes practically three hours to get there. I hate long car rides." Yukina sighed.  
  
"I know what ya mean." Keioki said. "But just think, if I donate all this money to Tokyo, this city would be paved with gold! And we'd have the most advanced technology just keeping everyone safe in their houses!"  
  
"Hm, I just hate riding through all these traffic jams and having to stop and get gas, and all that traveling junk. I'd fall asleep behind the wheel!" Yukina almost dozed off at the thought.  
  
So they were mostly silent all the way back to Keioki's apartment. Except for the occasional chat at a long stop light with Botan.  
  
Once they got there they decided just to sit at the TV and have lunch, since there was nothing better to do. They had teriyaki and sweet and sour chicken for lunch, there was nothing better to eat.  
  
"Yea, I guess this is good. Even though we eat this all the time. I mean, it's better than going hungry." Yukina took a bite of her chicken.  
  
"I'd still rather eat at Kyoto Express." Keioki sighed.  
  
"Yea, why don't we go to PF Chang's for dinner. I haven't had that in a while." Botan suggested.  
  
"Hm, good idea! I love their Lo Mein!" Yukina agreed.  
  
"I like Mt. Fuji's better." Keioki said just as she heard a knock on the door. "Hey, I wonder who that could be."  
  
It turned out it was her best friend, Ichigo.  
  
"Hey! What's up Ichigo?" Yukina saw who was at the door.  
  
"I just decided to drop by and see how you were doing. Besides, I was bored." Ichigo replied and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ditto!" the rest of them said.  
  
"I'm glad. Cause I have an idea! I know we just had a party, but this time we wont invite anyone evil or mean, like Kikyou, or Naraku." Ichigo explained.  
  
"We can have a tiki party at my place!" Keioki implied.  
  
"Good idea!" Botan consented.  
  
"I can use my tiki torches, and a Hawaiian tent I have to shade the BBQ area! We can barbeque pineapples, steaks, and just plain old burgers and hotdogs. We can use coconut milk and meat to eat too! I know where to get fresh coconuts!" a star struck Keioki heaved a sigh.  
  
"Yea!" Ichigo smiled.  
  
"I can bring some of my tropical music!" Botan offered.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I know! We can have a karaoke and we can dedicate songs to each other and stuff! I have a few good songs in mind!" Keioki giggled.  
  
"Wow! I'll bring all my favorite beers and whiskeys!" Ichigo declared.  
  
"Yea! This is gonna be the best party ever!!!" Botan cried.  
  
=======================THAT NIGHT AT THE PARTY=====================  
  
"T his totally rules! How did you come up with it Keioki?" Kana, one of Ichigo and Kieoki's friends asked.  
  
"Hey, we all came up with it together." Keioki patted Yukina and Ichigo's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I thought you could do something good by yourself for once, Keioki." Kana walked off.  
  
Now, Kana, Iona, Chiyo, Keioki, and Ichigo were all secretly a part of an evil fighting team called the Star Clan. Kana was the prettiest of all of them, and the second richest, for she's a famous supermodel (she's a real bitch most of the time). Iona is a real sweet demon with bunny ears and blue hair held up in pigtails. Chiyo is the youngest of the group, she's only 15, poor Chiyo-Chan, she can be real rowdy most of the time, and usually tries to torcher Kana, her worst enemy. The Star Clan goes around and kills their enemies, and destroys all sorts of things just for the heck of it. Sounds pretty cruel huh? Ichigo's the leader, and she's the second strongest (Keioki being the first) but she is the fastest. She can move at the speed of light.  
  
"Don't mind her. She's just a bitch." Chiyo walked by and tossed her hair to the side.  
  
"Who're they?" Botan and Yukina asked.  
  
"They're a part of my crew. Some of my old friends. Right now Miroku just dumped Kana. You know, because of Sango. So now she'll probably get real mad at him just 'cause she can't get her way. Sheesh, she can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." Ichigo explained.  
  
"Oh." Yukina and Botan chimed.  
  
"Yea, but Iona is real sweet. She is Kana's best friend, so she keeps her under control most of the time. Otherwise, she'd probably have taken over the world by now." Keioki laughed.  
  
"Oh, Kami, you have real twisted buddies!" Yusuke said as he walked by.  
  
"Hey! What did you just say?" Kana screamed with an anime vain on her forehead.  
  
Iona, Ichigo, and Keioki's sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay! Time to get this party started!" Chiyo was saying from the DJ booth. Her and Ichigo had been chosen to be the DJs that night.  
  
"If you want to dedicate a song to someone, just come on up! You can sing it yourself, or just play along!" Ichigo turned up the song that was playing. It was a Hawaiian Tiki Party background song.  
  
The first person to dedicate a song was Keioki. She dedicated "" to Koenma.  
  
She sang her little heart out for three minutes than walked down the stage, smacking his forehead.  
  
"Hey!" he whined.  
  
"Well, that was Keioki Miyama, singing ''" Chiyo concluded the song and put the Hawaiian theme music back on.  
  
"Hey! That was awesome! You sing really good!" Yukina said with a tinge of envy.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so." Keioki blushed.  
  
Just then a redhead with green eyes walked up to Keioki. [A/N: Kurama people!]  
  
"Hi Keioki!" he said, very nervously.  
  
"Waz Kurama?" Keioki answered with sympathy for the shaking little froggy.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering, if you'd like to come out to eat with me on Saturday?" he blushed.  
  
"AAAAWWWW! How cute! I think he likes me!" Keioki thought.  
  
"Sure! As friends, right?"  
  
"Right! As friends." He walked off.  
  
"Wow!" Iona whistled.  
  
"Hey! He was the one who asked me all blushy and shaky, not me!" Keioki blushed.  
  
"I think you like him!" Ichigo giggled.  
  
"Hey! He's right there! Can we talk about this later?" Keioki whined.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Ichigo tore off her nicotine patch. "Does anyone have a Cuban cigar handy?"  
  
After about ten minutes Keioki and Ichigo were sitting at a picnic table she had set up and eating some coconuts and steak. They were both drinking a kind of alcohol. Keioki was drinking a John Adams whiskey, and Ichigo was drinking a martini.  
  
"On the rocks! I can't wait till after dinner. I'm gonna drink and smoke 'till I can't drink or smoke no more!" Ichigo took a huge bite out of steak.  
  
"I'm gonna drink the last of my John Adams." Keioki took a huge bite of coconut meat.  
  
"How much is that?"  
  
"Twenty bottles."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
=============================THAT MORNING==========================  
  
"No, moan, more, moan, drinking." Keioki was sleep talking on her front porch. So was Ichigo.  
  
"Hello, guys, wake up! Everyone's leaving now!" Hiei was shaking the two awake.  
  
"Oh, yea, just one, more, martini." Keioki grabbed an imaginary wine and sipped it.  
  
"Okay!" Hiei called over Yukina.  
  
As soon as she heard the name, "Yukina!" she shot up out of bed and warned Ichigo to do the same.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Everyone's leaving, and I don't want to leave, you know, without telling you two." Hiei explained.  
  
"Take a hike." Ichigo rolled to her other side.  
  
"Suit yourself. It is six in the morning." Hiei walked out of the backyard. "Bye!"  
  
After a few hours the ditzy couple finally got up from their slumber and went to eat breakfast.  
  
"Do you have any medicine to fix the Bad Girl syndrome?" Ichigo collapsed on the couch. "Or the Bad Humor syndrome."  
  
"Fraid not comrade. We'll just have to eat and get on with out lives." Keioki got out some milk and cereal and sat down at the table.  
  
"Uh, I'll have some of that junk too." Ichigo got up from the couch and poured herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"What is it anyways?" Ichigo examined the grainy looking food.  
  
"Oh, I think it's some kind frosted mini wheats or something like that. Hey, just look at the box." Keioki pointed to the box that said, "Frosted Mini Wheats"  
  
"Well there ya go." Ichigo sat down on the table.  
  
"I'm bored again. There's like never anything to do in the summer." Keioki let out a long and sad sounding sigh.  
  
"Oh, Kami, what are we going to do today?" Ichigo moped.  
  
"We'll find something to do. Why don't we hang out at the mall until we run into someone we know or someone whistles at us. I mean, I need a new boyfriend, and until Kurama actually asks me out, I'll just get a new one!" Keioki finished her cereal and set the bowl in the sink.  
  
"Not a bad idea! I think Koenma's going after Botan now. He seems to be drooling over her perfect blue hair." Ichigo also finished her cereal.  
  
Keioki picked up the car keys and walked over to her car (which by the way was a dark blue Ferrari with a small angel statue in the front) and they both got in.  
  
"Naw, ya think?"  
  
==============================AT THE MALL===========================  
  
Ichigo and Keioki decided to go to the food court and grab a few sugar coated rice cakes to snack on until they figured out something better to do.  
  
"Is that really you seventh coffee?" Keioki asked.  
  
"And how many rice cakes have you had?" Ichigo asked back.  
  
"Man, we really need to find something to do. Maybe we should get a summer job or something. I mean, I don't need the extra money, but it'll give me something to do." Keioki advised.  
  
"All you have to do is lay back on the crying and you'll be instantly poor, after you get rid of those diamonds somehow." Ichigo took another bite of her rice cake.  
  
"Man, I don't understand how I can be so rich and be so bored all the time." Keioki sipped some more of her coffee.  
  
"That's it! First we can go on a shopping spree, and then we can take it to Las Vegas. We can stay at Cesar's Palace and shop some more there. We can go to Circus Circus, and eat and the at the most expensive restaurants in the world! There are all kinds of cool places to see there!"  
  
"Whoa! Great idea! We can invite all of our friends to all of my houses all over the globe! One of them is located in Beverly Hills. I've made special rooms for each of my best friends in it. And all of you can share rooms if there isn't enough, or some of you can stay at a luxury suit or something like that." Keioki clarified. "I've made rooms for Iona, Kagome, Kayco, Kana, Chiyo, Botan, Yukina, Sango, Kirara, and you! I also have one extra, just in case. All of your rooms are made especially for you. I can't wait till you see them!"  
  
"Dang, I didn't even know all that junk!" Ichigo gaped at Keioki.  
  
"Yea, but I donate more than half of my money to charity, so I can only buy so many houses a year. I cut down on the mansions and I'm starting to build smaller houses that are more homey." Keioki explained.  
  
"Yea, you're richer than Bill Gates and all his little rich buddies." Ichigo paused for a moment, "That's it! We can all join a rich person club that you have to pay a lot of money for admission! They're bound to have pools, private golf courses, luxury dinners, drawings that give away luxury prizes, and all sorts of cool stuff like that! Jeez! How could we not have figured all this out before?"  
  
"Man, we can all fly in a first class jet I'll rent out for us. Damn! This is turning out great! I have all the money in the world, so this'll be easy!" Keioki cried.  
  
============================AT THE JX===============================  
  
The JX (Jewel Exchange) was a huge, glass building right off the border of Tokyo, Japan. It was kind of like a bank, for it was a huge company that thousands of people come to every day. You could get millions of dollars by just trading in a million dollars worth of diamonds. Keioki was their most regular customer, so almost all the hundreds of people who work there know her.  
  
You've probably figured out by now that Keioki doesn't just give the diamonds she cries out. The JX is the only place in the world that sells those diamonds, at a very high price. And every time they sell one, she gets 40% of what they make on them. So that's how Keioki gets so rich.  
  
"Hey Keioki! You wanna sell some more of your famous diamonds?" the store manager greeted Keioki as she walked into his upstairs office.  
  
"Um, yea, actually. Me and some of my friends are going to go on a vacation to Las Vegas, so I need some extra cash." Keioki sat down at his desk.  
  
"Okay now, how much money do you need this time?"  
  
"Ah, just to be safe, I'll trade in two large tears for five trillion yin."  
  
"Whoa, uh, okay, right."  
  
So after about two hours Keioki headed home in her Ferrari and once she got there she spread the news to all of her friends, she rented the nicest jet she could find and they all took off about three days after.  
  
========================ABOUT 4 DAYS LATER==========================  
  
Keioki and her little buddies were talking on their own private jet. Keioki rented two jets, one for the boys, and one for the girls. Like she planned, the jets were both huge and modern. They had red carpet and three couches. There's a hot tub in the back, and there's a really nice bathroom, not one of those plastic porta potties they have in most commercial airplanes. It was decorated real nice with fish. There's also a flip down big screen TV with a built in DVD player and pizza maker. There's also a large room in the back for sleeping.  
  
"I can't believe you have enough bling-bling for all this!" Kana gaped at the TV.  
  
"Hey I can practically cry out a billion dollars over J-J-John Adams!!!" Keioki started to bawl again.  
  
Everyone's sweat dropped.  
  
"Keioki, calm down." Kirara tapped on her shoulder. Then she got up and changed into bathing suit and got into the hot tub. She sighed.  
  
"I wanna get in too." Kana changed and got in next to Kirara.  
  
"I'm just gonna watch TV and eat." Ichigo pushed the button for the pizza maker and an fresh pizza popped out. It was the best pizza she'd ever tasted. Cooked to tender perfection and it was her favorite, sausage and pepperoni.  
  
"Oh Kami! This junk is delicious! Try some!" Ichigo handed a piece to Keioki. She took a bite.  
  
"Wow! I did demand the best. I mean, it'd better be, for one million dollars per jet!" Keioki set the pizza down and turned the channel.  
  
"ONE MILLION DOLLARS PER JET???" Ichigo screamed. "Whoa!"  
  
"If we want a good vacation, and not one of those cheepy ones that most people buy." Keioki snorted.  
  
"No kidding! I don't know how to thank you for all this! I mean, this I so fuckin' awesome, I can't believe it!" Ichigo took another bite of pizza.  
  
Keioki blushed.  
  
"No kidding!" Botan made her own pizza and took a bite. "This is good!"  
  
"I wish I could make pizza this good. They sure don't sell this kind of stuff at the pizza parlor!" Kayco agreed.  
  
"I could eat this all day!" Kagome yawned and went into the room and took a nap, so she was the only one that was gone for the rest of the time they were on the plane.  
  
Once they got there, they all met the boys at the Cesar's Palace, one of the most expensive hotels in the USA. It has a mall at the bottom. Some of the stores include a toy store for young kids, Victoria's Secret, and The Cheesecake Factory.  
  
"Wow! This place is awesome! I kinda wish we were gonna stay here. I mean, we could wake up in the morning and just go downstairs to the mall." Kana looked around.  
  
"Mmmm!" Kirara sniffed the air. "Smells like fresh baked bread!"  
  
They decided to check in before they did anything else. They figured there would be a lot of teenagers renting out rooms for the summer, so they hurried up and bought a room for Hiei and Kurama to share, Kwabara and Yusuke, Inu Yasha and Miroku, Hiten and Manten (Kana just got together with Hiten, so he begged to bring his brother around), and they also decided to stuff Shippo in with Miroku and Inu Yasha  
  
"Hey, let's rent out four of you best rooms." Keioki slapped a fist onto the counter.  
  
"I don't think a little girl like you'd be able to afford that much." The man at the counter laughed at the 17 year old at the counter.  
  
"What did you just say? I'm one of the richest people in the world! I'll rent out this whole joint with money still left over!" Keioki's eyes were flashing.  
  
Hiei grabbed Keioki, "Sorry about this! Now don't hurt the nice man Keioki!"  
  
"That'd be 20 billion dollars."  
  
Keioki slapped 20 billion dollars down on the counter. The man gaped at her.  
  
"On second thought, just give me the rooms. Renting this place would be stupid! I'll just save the extra money for the rest of the vacation." Keioki snatched up the keys and walked to the elevators.  
  
She could feel the man's eyes boring into the back of her head until the group of them disappeared up the elevator.  
  
====================IN KURAMA AND HIEI'S ROOM======================  
  
"Hey, thanks renting us out his rooms Keioki!" Kurama blushed.  
  
"No problem, it only cost eight hundred a night!" Keioki blushed back. "Hey, we're going to be here on Saturday, so why don't we make that friend date an, gulp, official one."  
  
Kurama fell over. [A/N: Hi again! This is calm and collected KURAMA we're talking about!]  
  
"Uh, Hiei, is that a yes?" Keioki blushed.  
  
"Yea, that's Kurama style yes." Hiei dropped Kurama so he would wake up.  
  
Kurama blushed and got up from the floor, brushed himself off, and went to go sit down. As soon as he did, Keioki walked over and gave him a kiss.  
  
Kurama blushed even more. Keioki laughed, and everyone else was pretty much expressionless.  
  
"AAAAWWWW!"  
  
==========================IN THE MALL THAT NIGHT===================  
  
"Hey, do you think Keioki'll like this negligee? It's red, like my hair, and she likes my hair!" Kurama bragged.  
  
"Um, you know, I wouldn't buy that for her if I were you." Hiei snatched it up.  
  
"Hey!" Kurama snatched it back. "Why not?"  
  
"You can if you want, but I wouldn't. You'll see why later." Hiei grabbed up a black choker with a white diamond on the front. "Do you think Ichigo'll like this?"  
  
"Ichigo? But you're going out with-"  
  
"I don't care, who I'm going out with, I like Ichigo, not Kikyou." Hiei informed them.  
  
"Oh, doesn't that mean you're cheating on her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, yea. But I don't give a damn." Hiei put the negligee down on the counter and paid.  
  
"Do you think Yukina'll like this ring? It's a real light blue, and I think she likes light colors." Kwabara observed the ring he had special ordered for his secret love.  
  
"Yea, but if you give Yukina a ring, that must mean you're cheating on Ichigo!" Hiei raised a fist. "What are you doing toying with my woman?!"  
  
"If she's your woman, than how am I toying with her?" Kwabara asked.  
  
"Oh, okay, but you're still being mean to her!" Hiei squinted at the redhead. "Before you hurt her feelings, you'd better dump her!"  
  
"Don't you mean, break up with her so you can get with her?" Kurama laughed.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Hey, changing the subject." Yusuke walked over to a long, and beautiful kimono and said, "This may be expensive, but I can probably afford it. Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
"Who?" They all chimed.  
  
"My girlfriend, of course!" Yusuke blushed.  
  
"Oh, just making sure you weren't gonna give it to Kayco! By the way I hear Kurama broke up with her, so sad." Kwabara sniffled.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Inu Yasha smiled at Kurama.  
  
Kurama blushed.  
  
After about an hour, all of the boys had each bought a present for their secret (or maybe not so secret) loves. Kurama bough the negligee for Keioki, Kwabara bought the ring for Yukina, Yusuke bought the Kimono for Kayco (gee, what a surprise!), Hiei bought a necklace for Ichigo, Inu Yasha (secretly) bought a crystal flower for Kagome, Miroku bought a mini version of her boomerang, and Hiten (I haven't brought them up much) bought the newest designer makeup for Kana.  
  
"Wow, we bough a lot!" Yusuke stared at all the bags they were carrying. "When I was in middle school, there was no way I could afford this kind of junk! But with Keioki's help, dang! I could buy Miami if I wanted to!"  
  
"No kidding!" Hiten looked at the makeup he bought for Kana.  
  
"We could own Cesar's Palace!" Kwabara looked at the ring.  
  
"Dude, we almost did for two years." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
"So anyways," Hiei changed the subject, "Why don't we all go get something to eat before we head back to our rooms."  
  
"Hey, sounds good to me." Kurama agreed.  
  
"Yea, why don't we head over to The Cheesecake Factory." Inu Yasha suggested.  
  
"I hear they have some awesome cheesecake there. And plus they sell regular fancy dinners too." Hiten nodded his head in thought.  
  
So once they got to The Cheesecake Factory, they waited for about thirty minutes until they were seated. Once they were, they all ordered something to drink, and an appetizer. Inu Yasha ordered iced tea, Hiei and Kurama ordered Diet Pepsi, Hiten ordered Coke, Miroku ordered Lemonade, Kwabara ordered Dr. Pepper, and Yusuke ordered Diet Dr. Pepper.  
  
After a while they got to order. Inu Yasha and Kwabara both ordered the special, it was steak and shrimp scampi. Hiten and Hiei both ordered the Caribbean Trout. Yusuke ordered a newer fettuccini special. Miroku and Kurama got a dish with both shrimp sprinkled in wine, and Lobster sprinkled in wine.  
  
"Dang! These are really good!" Miroku was biting into a leg of the lobster he ordered.  
  
"Yea, you're telling me!" Hiten took a sip of his Coke.  
  
Hiei just sighed and sawed through his fish.  
  
"Hey! After this, why don't we scare the girls out of their wits?" Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Why don't we sneak over to Keioki's house and act like we're trying to break in. First, we'll pound on the door, and we'll say, 'LET ME IN! LET ME IN!!!'. But we have to make sure we wear out ski masks, so they won't know who we are!" Miroku popped a shrimp in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, yea! Then we can use the key, but we can break a glass bottle outside, so it seems like we broke in through the window!" Hiten laughed.  
  
Kurama ripped a leg off the lobster and ate it.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, Kurama, you two sure are quiet today. Don't you have any ideas?" Yusuke said with his mouth full of noodles.  
  
"Oh, no, we'll just play along." Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself." Inu Yasha got up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to our rooms to get something."  
  
================LATER THAT NIGHT IN LAS VAGAS==================  
  
"Hey, Keioki." Kayco asked her friend.  
  
"Uh, yea?"  
  
"Don't you think you should take a, well, pregnancy test?" Kayco gulped.  
  
"Oh! Well, I suppose, I mean, just to make sure, I mean, so I'm ready if I do get pregnant." Keioki stuttered.  
  
"Yaw." Kayco nodded and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, don't you want to show us our bedrooms?" Kagome asked Keioki as she finished her coffee.  
  
"Well, I was gonna wait till later." Keioki assured her.  
  
"I guess that's okay." Kagome set her roman down on the table.  
  
"You sure like roman Kagome." Iona said to her new friend.  
  
"Yea, but it's the only thing in America that I think I know what tastes like. I mean, I've tried pizza before, but, it smells so different here. Do you know what I mean?" Kagome unsurely asked.  
  
"Don't you worry, Kagome. I know exactly what you mean." Yukina patted her on the shoulder.  
  
Kagome let out an easy sigh.  
  
[A/N: I'm not really sure what the pizza in Japan is like, but I'm pretty sure it's very different. I mean, when I go to Germany, their pizza is different, and Japan is halfway around the world from us]  
  
"This pizza is still good though." Kayco put her hand over her heart and swore. "It is pretty close to the Japanese pizza cuisines my mom makes every once in a while. And she makes goood food."  
  
"Hm, I'll try some later. For now, I just want to get used to being here." Kagome stuffed her mouth full of roman.  
  
"Hey, Kayco, your mom cooks?" Ichigo tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Oh, well, yea. I don't mean to brag." Kayco blushed.  
  
"Hey, I'm a little jealous, I mean, the last meal my mom cooked was nachos with hamburger meat, and she forgot to drain the grease." Ichigo laughed. "That was the worst dinner I've ever tasted in my entire sorry life!"  
  
"Hm." Kayco chuckled.  
  
"You know what, my mom did something like that when her and my dad first got married. They made spatgettie, and my mom forgot to drain the grease. She said she felt so bad afterwards!" Kana giggled.  
  
The whole group laughed.  
  
"Well, now that we're all done, why don't I lead each of you up to your rooms?" Keioki got up and wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin.  
  
"Okay! I've been waiting for this all day." Kayco squealed.  
  
"I'll go from the beginning of the hallway, to the end. That would mean we start at Ichigo's room. I named it the Mystery Room." Keioki pointed up the stairs.  
  
"I like the sound of that." Ichigo derided.  
  
So, this is what her room looked like: It was mostly black, purple, and dark blue. It didn't have any light, only small black lights lining the walls. Her walls, ceiling, and floor were all painted black with little white speckles on them, so that the black light would make them glow like a galaxy of stars. Her carpet was very smooth and velvety, rather than rough, like most carpets. When you first walked in, there was a small indent in the wall, and in there was a fake crystal ball, that inside it was lighten up with a colorful lights and mist was floating around in it. You could also notice, that there was a small crack behind the seat to the crystal ball, that you could push open and use it to communicate with any room in the entire house. You just open it and there's a small hole with a screen inside it. You can push a button that says Mystery room, and you'll communicate with Ichigo's room. She'll just answer the little beepy noise, and they'll appear on the screen. When you go further into the darkness, you'll find another small space in the wall. You have to pull glow in the dark beads and a black curtain, but after you do that, you'll see Ichigo's bed. When you leave the bed and go right, there is a stone pillar with a happy and a sad stone mask on it. When you go left of the mask (turning against the wall) you'll see a picture that is lighten with a black light. [A/N: I love black lights!] When you turn against the wall again, all you'll see is a closet that can be used for changing, or keeping your clothes in.  
  
"Wow! This room is awesome!" Ichigo ran her fingers over the walls.  
  
"Yea, I had it specially made for you. Since you're a darkness apparition, I thought you'd like a dark room with creepy things in it." Keioki figured.  
  
"Boy were you right!"  
  
Ichigo started to explore the room. She pulled the beads and curtain to the side and lay on her bed, and then she got up and ran her fingers over the stone carving, last she went to stare at the picture for a very long time. After a while everyone got bored of the room and went to the next room, which was Yukina's room.  
  
"I call this one, the Pastel Room." Keioki opened the door.  
  
Yukina's room was decorated in pastel colors. [A/N: Why did ya think I named it the Pastel Room?] Her walls were painted light blue, and they slowly translated into light green. Her carpet was white, the perfect carpet for someone such as Yukina. It was also a velvety texture, quite like Ichigo's. When you first walk in, you come by a small crack in the wall, just like Ichigo's little crack. [A/N: To make this easier, we're just gonna call it a Communicator from now on] When you go on past that, there's a ladder that leads up to an extremely small loft that's built into the wall about six feet off the ground. It's lined with railing, so you won't fall off. Inside that is a small bed with a green bed cover and blue and yellow sheets. When you come back down to ground level there's a big screen TV that rises up from out of the ground. And against the wall across from that TV there's a blue blow up couch and a white end table with a cute little phone on it. When you follow the wall right, there's a glass door that leads out to a balcony with a bench and a table with seats on it. Once you go back inside there's two bean bag chairs, one blue and green one. If you keep following the wall, there's a long counter with lots of candles and fountains lined up on it.  
  
"Whoa! This place is so amazing!" Kayco examined the room. Yukina followed.  
  
"How did you come up with all these ideas Keioki?" Iona asked.  
  
"Hey, I don't know. I just did." Keioki smiled.  
  
"Hey, what about my room?" Kana asked. "I wanna see my room!"  
  
"Luckily, yours is next." Keioki led them into the next room. It was, the Pink Room.  
  
Everyone saw why this room was the Pink Room. The carpet, walls, and ceiling were all decorated in pink! While you follow the wall and pass the Communicator, you'll find Kana's bed at the very back of the room. It has white sheets and a pink and red quilt and pillows laying on top of it. Go further to the right and there's a makeup table with a mirror, all the latest makeup, new jewelry, and a very comfortable red chair. Go even further to the right and there's a double door that also leads to a balcony, just like Yukina's room. When you turn past the corner of the room, her closet is there. Keioki bought her all sorts of new designer clothing, and clothes she designed (she didn't tell you she designed all the clothes till later). Right next to the closet is a huge mirror that goes from the ceiling to the floor and covers the entire wall.  
  
"No way! This room is totally radical! I wish my real room was like this." Kana stared at all the new clothes Keioki had bought for her. "WAY COOL!"  
  
"Next room!" Kayco walked out and in her room, which was the Lavender Room.  
  
The Lavender Room is decorated in light purple and yellow. The carpet is purple, and the walls are yellow with a purple border. Her bed has a canopy that drapes around the sides. It's very light purple, and it has preserved flower petals sewed on it. The pillows are filled with lavender scents, which makes her bed give the room an overwhelming lavender fragrance. Right next to the bed, she has an end table, which, like Yukina's room, has a cute little phone on it. Next to the end table there's a picture of Kayco, drawn even more beautiful than she already is. In the opposite corner of her room. There is a blue lounge chair that when you push a little button, a little TV pops out from under it. When you press another button, a cup holder pops out. On the left side of the chair there's a desk. On that desk there's a yellow computer, a flower in a vase, and a radio/boom box pops out of the wall when you press a little button.  
  
Kayco's mouth dropped open. "Humana, Humana, Humana, Humana, Humana-"  
  
"Wow! Gadget Central!!!" Kirara pressed the little button on the chair. "Wow! Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat is on!"  
  
"Hey! I want a special gadget in my room!" Kana pushed the boom box button and the music blasted on. Kana started to turn frantic, "Ah! Where's the off button! The volume button! Something!"  
  
Keioki walked over and turned the volume down and grunted.  
  
"Next is Kirara's room." Keioki led the girls into Kirara's room. Kirara's room was the Tiger Room.  
  
The Tiger Room was orange and black. The carpet is brown, but it is the velvet carpet that all the other rooms have. The walls are painted a very, very, light orange with black tiger stripes. When you first walk in there is a big fluffy pillow in the corner to the right of the door. It is a really light tan color with black stripes on it. It is about the size of two Kiraras put together. Follow the wall to the left and her bed is in the opposite corner of the big pillow. The quilt on the top is also tan like the pillow and has dark tiger stripes. The pillows on that bed are fluffy, soft, and black. Right next to her bed is a hanging phone that is orange. If you go to the left of the bed there's a desk with a model of what the real Kirara (from Inu Yasha) looks like and a orange and black lamp. Kirara's room also has a balcony, only hers is on the right side of the room, rather than the back (her room's on the other side of the house).  
  
"Okay, no more dilly dallying. Let's just high tail it into third gear and head over to Iona, Kagome, Sango, and Botan's rooms." Keioki walked right out of Kirara's room and walked into Iona's room, the Blue Room.  
  
Iona's room was decorated in bunnies and blue. Her wall is royal blue with a bunny border, and her carpet is white. If you go straight ahead, you'll go only her balcony. If you hang out on her balcony for a while, you just may see a few ducks swimming around in a lake in the backyard. Every once in a while you can see a ripple as a fish jumps out of the water. If you come back inside, you'll find Iona's bed is just right to the right of the balcony. Her bed has a blue quilt with little bunnies and zigzags on it. Her pillows are shaped as bunny rabbits with big old blue eyes. She even supplied Iona with her own pet bunny. It's brown, black, and white and it has blues eyes. Right next to the rabbit cage, there's a picture of who Iona's going steady with, a boy named Koji. He has blue hair, green eyes, and is very muscular, even though he's not a demon.  
  
"Next room." Keioki said before any of them could object.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Iona grabbed her bunny and ran after the group.  
  
Kagome's room is called the Flower Room. It is decorated in tropical oranges and pinks. The wall is light orange on two parallel sides, and pink on the opposite. Her carpet is a lighter pink, and it has an orange tropical flower rug on the floor. Installed in the rug, is an automatic bubble blowing machine. It blows a fresh batch of bubble every thirty minutes (you can turn it off, of course!). Her bed is raised about six feet up in the air. There's a ladder to reach it, and below the bed is a desk with a computer and a small flat screen TV installed into the wall. The quilt on her bed is orange with a pink tropical flower decorating the front. Two of her pillows are normal, pink pillows, and two are shaped like flowers and are orange. If you go to the right of her bed, which is at the back of the room, there's a huge vase with a huge flower in it. It has blue petals and slowly blends into purple at the tips. If you go further right, there're three boards that are nailed to the wall. On the shelf on the top is a picture of Inu Yasha, one of Sango, and one of Miroku (all of her traveling buddies). On the second shelf there's a picture of her whole family, including Mr. and Mrs. Hiragashi, Sota, and her Grandpa. On the first shelf there's a replica of Inu Yasha's prayer beads. When you turn to the right, in the corner of the wall there's a little marble statue of a tropical flower. Right next to it is a large portrait of a waterfall. The waterfall looks like it's moving, and it sounds like a real waterfall would sound, with the birds chirping and the waterfall booming and the trees rustling. Under the picture there's a pink blow up couch.  
  
"W-" Kagome started to say, before Keioki walked over to the next room.  
  
"Dude! Wait up!"  
  
Sango's room is the Boomerang Room. Her walls are a hot pink carpet, and her floor is extremely light pink. When you first walk into her room, there's a huge replica of her boomerang hanging up in the wall. Right next to it there's a big ladder that leads up to her loft. There's a door on her loft that leads to a third story balcony. On the balcony there's a big swing chair hanging from the roof. When you walk back onto the loft, her room is on the bigger side of it. Her bed is a twin-sized waterbed. They quilt on top of her bed is fuzzy pink and bone colored. Her pillows are in the shape of a boomerang. The ground floor of her room has a big boomerang shaped table in the middle with little stools surrounding it. On the right side of her room there's a big screen TV, and across from it there's a big, long, L shaped white couch. On the left side of her room, there's a white, gas log fireplace.  
  
Now, Botan's room is called the Sapphire Room. It is called that because her room is both the color of it, and is it! Her carpet is dark blue with a white outline. When you first walk in there's a giant hallway filled with picture frames lined with sapphires. Inside all of those picture frames is a different picture of Botan and one of her best buddies. Once you hit the actual room, the only light in it is a dark blue ceiling light. Her bed is in the very back of the room. It has a canopy that is dotted with small sapphires. The top of the quilt is also dotted with small sapphires. The end table right next to her bed has a blue one of those small, handheld computers people carry around these days. Right next to that is a blue Indian paintbrush. Right above the end table is another portrait lines with sapphires, only this one is lighten with a black light, you can barely see a picture of Koenma (older form) sitting on a bench next to Botan. In the opposite corner of her bed there's a big and tall fichus standing up.  
  
"That's all the rooms I've built so far!" Keioki smiled at her creativeness. [A/N: By the way, is creativeness a word?]  
  
"Wow!" Botan yawned, "Can we go to sleep now?"  
  
"Whatever. I think all of us are tired." Keioki inferred as she watched all the others nod their heads.  
  
"Well. I'm just gonna go to bed too, then. By the way, if you guys need me, my room is in the other wing."  
  
"Goodnight Keioki." All of the girls waved and headed to their rooms for the night.  
  
=======================AT ABOUT 12:00 MIDNIGHT======================  
  
All the girls woke up to hear a big smash, and the burglar alarm went off like crazy.  
  
"Ah!" Kana was running around in circles, in the dark, in her room.  
  
"Ah!" Keioki was staring at one of the burglars, with ski masks, cornering her in the huge living room.  
  
"Hiya!" Botan was karate chopping one of them on the head.  
  
Ichigo screamed as she hurled one of her "Strawberry Kiwi Surprises" at one of the burglars. [A/N: Ichigo is half sorceress and half demoness, she has extremely strong bolts of energy that shoot out of her hands at will. She also has claws similar to Inu Yasha's Claws of Blood and such, only hers are purple, rather than red]  
  
The fourth burglar was bagging all sorts of jewelry and expensive items out of all of their rooms. But before he could make a run for, and call all of the other burglars along with him (who obviously thought they were doing a good job scaring everyone except Ichigo), Keioki used her teleporting abilities to teleport herself right in front of the large burglar.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
The burglar ran as fast as he could to the gate that led out of the house.  
  
"I don't think so." Ichigo used extreme speed to appear right in front of him. [A/N: She had already scared off the burglar she was fighting.]  
  
All of the sudden they all heard a woman's voice, and a huge boomerang went around Ichigo and Keioki, and knocked the burglar unconscious. They all tore off his mask and saw that it was a tall man with long, black hair and red eyes.  
  
"Naraku!" Keioki grabbed the man just before he disappeared in thin air, along with all his minions.  
  
Keioki screamed and ran back into her Ying Yang room.  
  
==========================THE NEXT MORNING=========================  
  
Sango was the first to wake up that night. When she did, she found Miroku laying with his arms around her, on her bed. [A/N: Just in case you're wondering, all he did was sleep in her bed, nothing else!]  
  
"Hm!" Sango didn't dare wake him up, so she slowly got out of bed, and walked downstairs to get breakfast, but she still wondered how he got there.  
  
Keioki woke up to find Kurama huddled up against her, as if he was counting on her for warmth.  
  
Kirara woke up to Shippo-Chan sleeping sheepishly next to her. She kissed him on the forehead and went down to breakfast and sat next to her best friend Sango.  
  
"Hey, Sango. Did Miroku happen to be in your bed this morning?" she asked as she grabbed a plate of pancakes that was already sitting at the table.  
  
"Well, yea. How did you know?" Sango cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Wew, Shippo-Chan was in my bed vis mowning too." Kirara said with her mouth full.  
  
"Oh. Maybe all the boys snuck in at night and slept with us. But I know Kwabara wouldn't have slept in Ichigo's bed. Nore Yusuke with Kagome, so they all must be in the guest bedroom." Sango considered this thought. "Or I could be wrong, they may have all slept with who they're going out with."  
  
All of the sudden they heard a scream and a thunk coming from upstairs.  
  
"Yep, I'm wrong." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
But it turned out, it was Koenma, sleeping next to Botan. She had woken up and fallen off the bed.  
  
"KOEMNA? What the hell are you doing here?!" Botan was screaming.  
  
"Koenma?" Sango got up from her chair. "I'm going up there."  
  
Sango opened Botan's door and turned the dim light on. "Koenma? What are you doing here?"  
  
Koenma was scowling at Botan.  
  
Koenma got out of the bed, and brushed himself off.  
  
Meanwhile, hearing the ruckus (from all the way across the house!), and the name Koenma, Keioki's eyes turned blood red and she stared at Kurama.  
  
Now, just to brief you on this, Keioki's eyes turn different colors depending on her mood:  
  
Extremely mad/frustrated=red Extremely happy/cheerful=orange Extremely sad/lonely=deep blue In love=light purple Extremely sick/bored=black Extremely horrified=dark purple Normal=white  
  
"Uh, Keioki!" Kurama was looked at Keioki with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna kill the first person I see if Koenma is truly in my house." Keioki paused. "Okay, the second person I see."  
  
Kurama breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Keioki got up and walked to the guest's wing and looked into Botan's room, where the ruckus was coming from.  
  
"KOENMA!!!" Keioki screamed so loud that the windows started shaking.  
  
Koenma jumped up from the bed and quickly zoomed out of the room.  
  
"I'll get you for this! You just wait!" Keioki screamed back at him. Her eyes slowly turned back to normal.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." Sango wiped her forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh, it's far from over. Very far from over." Keioki finished and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
**End of Chapter notes:**

How'd ya like that Chapter? I had to fix a few glitches before I could do this. By the way, if you like this story, I need some advice on what I should do. If you give me some advice, I'll write an answer to you're advice in the End of Chapter notes. Just to let you know, all of the twisted love junk'll fix up in the next few chapters, but when you have all these kinds of glitches in your first story, you end up going crazy and not being able to figure anything out if you tried, and it makes it especially hard when you're not working on you're own computer.

Luv Lettuce Mew Mew 24/7. [pretty please review]


	2. Mending Hearts

  
  
Chapter Two  
Mending Hearts  
  
Ichigo slept in that day. When she did wake up, she found that there was a choker on her pillow. It was black, with a white diamond that was in the shape of an 'I'. Ichigo picked it up and put it around her neck.  
  
I wonder who it's from.  
  
Once Ichigo went out of her room, Kagome walked by and asked Ichigo where she got the necklace.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. I just found it on my bed when I woke up. I know I guy gave it to me, and a guy that knows me well. No boy knows how much I love chokers and jewelry." Ichigo shrugged and ran her fingers over the choker.  
  
"Hm, I guess you don't seem like the type to like jewelry." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Whatever. If any of the boys got me this thing, another one of the boys'll know." Ichigo took the necklace off and examined it. "I know Kwabara wouldn't get this for me. I mean, we've barely known each other for like a month. Besides, I don't even think we really like-like each other."  
  
"Hm. Yea, I don't mean to make you feel bad, but I agree."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think I might dump him. Besides, if Kwabara didn't give this to me, someone who really likes me did. And that'll work better than me and him." Ichigo concluded.  
  
"You're really gonna dump him?" Kagome asked, sort of surprised.  
  
"Yea, I wouldn't be surprised if she's thinking about dumping me first." Kwabara was saying to Yusuke.  
  
"Hm, Ichigo's definitely the type to do that. You either dump her now, or never." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Um, yea, but, Hiei's definitely stronger than me. He said if I hurt her feelings-"  
  
"Dude, why don't you both dump each other at the same time!" Yusuke advised. "That way you don't have to worry about hurting her feelings."  
  
"Aw, the heck with the feelings." Ichigo threw her hands in the air.  
  
"What? Really? That's kind of crude." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yea, but crude is my middle name." Ichigo smirked.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome stared at her.  
  
Ichigo just shrugged again and laughed.  
  
"Hey guys." Hiei said as he walked by.  
  
Hiei! Ichigo paused and shook her head. No way!!!  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome's eyebrows were in a scowl, but her lips were in a confused smile.  
  
"Uh, wha- nothing. Just, thinking." Ichigo's stomach growl. "Uh, I'm going to go eat now."  
  
"Ditto." Yukina was following Hiei downstairs.  
  
"So, let's go eat!" Everyone was now practically flooding down the stairs.  
  
==========================AT CIRCUS CIRCUS==========================  
  
All of the girls except Ichigo were screaming on the biggest indoor roller coaster in the world, while all the boys were trying to win prizes for all of their girlfriends (real girlfriends). Hiei was trying to get Kikyou a bat stuffed animal. Kwabara was trying to get Ichigo a fox (Heh, a goodbye present). Hiten was getting Kana a pink pussy cat (meow!). Yusuke was trying to get a blue cat for Kagome. Kurama had already desperately won a black doggy toy for Keioki. Miroku was trying to win a 'Bad Kitty' sticker for Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha had sadly dumped Botan. [A/N: As if!]  
  
Ichigo was yawning. And Keioki was slapping her.  
  
"What?" Ichigo held back the next slap. "This ride is boring!"  
  
"So! You have to scream to set the mood!" Keioki explained.  
  
"Yea! Scream bloody murder so none of the kids'll wanna get on!" Iona laughed.  
  
"Bloody murder, aaahhhh." Ichigo screamed very expressionless.  
  
Keioki slapped her again.  
  
"Hey!" Ichigo rubbed her very red and painful face.  
  
"Guys look! It's Kurama!" Kirara peeked over the side of the roller coaster at the redhead.  
  
"Hi Kurama!" All the girls sighed, teasingly.  
  
Keioki's eyes turned red.  
  
Everyone went, "Aye!"  
  
"Kurama? What's up with that?" Hiei looked at an extremely red Kurama.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, I think I'll pass on answering that one." Kurama blushed even more.  
  
Yuskey's face was red with laughter. "Wait a minute!" He paused. "Aren't you going out with..."  
  
"MMMM!" Kurama's face turned pale and he whistled as he walked off.  
  
"Hold on a minute, red! You get back here! You've got some splaining to do!" Yusuke ran after him.  
  
"Sounds familiar." Kwabara rolled is eyes at Hiei and hugged the purple fox he was giving to Ichigo.  
  
After about five more minutes the girls were off the ride and back with the boys. Hiten and Kana agreed to go to the club together, so hey all decided to go, after lunch.  
  
Hiten and Kana went back to the hotel to 'get warmed up' and the rest of them decided to go and eat lunch. They all decided on the 'Blue Iguana' restaurant.  
  
They had an appetizer, and over it, they all talked about the breakups. The girls all sat together, and the boys sat together.  
  
At the girl's table, Ichigo was in deep thought about dumping Kwabara. And he was thinking hard about her.  
  
"I want to dump him so badly, but I can't find a way that I can. It would make it a lot easier if I knew exactly who likes me, you know. That way I would know who to go after." Ichigo's head was spinning in confusion.  
  
"Hey, if he likes you that much, he'll ask you out." Yukina shrugged.  
  
"Hm, yea. I mean, he's probably strangling Kwabara for 'playing-"  
  
"-with her'! You can't just keep this up! If you do I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" Hiei was staring at Kwabara with cold eyes.  
  
"I'm confused! Do I dump her, or do I leave her so I won't hurt her feelings? You need to make up your mind, Hiei!" Kwabara pleaded.  
  
"The guy's right. You need to make up your mind, I mean, Ichigo's not the type to get her feelings hurt, or like Kwabara." Miroku concurred.  
  
Hiei snorted.  
  
"I'd just dump her and get it over with." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"You've got nothing to lose!" Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Well," Hiei paused, "I guess you're all right."  
  
"Naw, ya think?" They all chimed.  
  
============================AFTER LUNCH============================  
  
Kurama yawned as they all walked out of the 'Blue Iguana'.  
  
"Yea. That food really hits the spot." Kirara patted her stomach.  
  
"No kidding." Keioki stretched. "I don't think I have room for another crumb."  
  
"I can make room!" Inu Yasha teased.  
  
"EEWWW!!!" All the girls squinted.  
  
"Inu Yasha! You're so gross!" Kagome slapped him.  
  
After a few minutes all the girls decided to go shop for some better American clothes.  
  
Everyone split up again, and before they all split up, Keioki heard everyone say, "Bye Kurama!"  
  
"Okay! I've had it! I'm officially in need of some alone time!" Keioki threw her hands in the air and walked into a store.  
  
"Whatever." Iona walked into the opposite store.  
  
Ichigo grabbed Kwabara and pulled him into a corner.  
  
"I have to tell you something, and ask you something."  
  
Finally! She'd better dump me now! Wait a second, that's embarrassing!!! Kwabara was thinking.  
  
"Hey, I don't think we can go on like this. I think, we might have to, well, aw, what the hell, I still like you, but not like-like you. So, it's over." Ichigo smiled like nothing just happened.  
  
"Thanks! Hie- I mean, the guy that likes you was gonna strangle me if I didn't dump you, but he also didn't want me to stay with you because he thought I was gonna be 'toying with you'. But, I wasn't! I'd never treat a girl like that! I'm not that kind of guy!" Kwabara explained.  
  
"I got'chya! I know what you're like, Kwa-Chan." Ichigo loves to give nicknames to everyone, Kwabara's is Kwa, so she calls him Kwa-Chan.  
  
"M, really?" Kwabara looked at Ichigo with wide, beady eyes.  
  
"Yea, whatever." Ichigo rolled her eyes and walked into the store that 'Keio-Chan' walked into.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing here?" Keioki set down the dress she was eyeing and walked over to Ichigo.  
  
"Oh, I just decided to stay with you after... DUMPING KWABARA!!! OH YEA!!!" Ichigo threw herself in the air.  
  
"Yyyyea. Sure, right. Now can we please snap back to reality. That was just a little retarded." Keioki picked up the dress she was looking at and looked at the price and size. "Not bad." Keioki raised her eyebrows and frowned.  
  
Ichigo blushed and walked over to an all black, sleeveless dress that was extremely short, and had nothing to cover what's under it.  
  
"Wow! Do you like?" Ichigo examined the black dress.  
  
"Hm, if it was a skirt, then it'd be a lot cooler." Keioki nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Yea. I'm gonna go ask the store owner if they have anything like that." Ichigo walked up to the counter before Keioki could stop her.  
  
"Hi! Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shu vbe shell mel eios hteo?" the lady said.  
  
"Uh, never mind." Ichigo shook her head, the sales lady giggled. "I really need to learn English."  
  
"I tried to remind you, we're in America, no one speaks Japanese here." Keioki slapped the dress on the counter and spoke some English to the lady. "ekso sie diwo slsleti skeit!!!" They both laughed.  
  
Ichigo snarled and slapped the dress on the counter.  
  
After about ten more minutes, Kagome and Sango had finally started a complete mana/ pedicure.  
  
Sango got her hair, nails, and face almost completely done. Her nails were painted an extremely light blue, and her hair was put up in a pony tail so that only two strands were hanging down. Her two strands each had a small braid on each one.  
  
Kagome's hair and nails were almost exactly the same, only she had two braided tassels hanging in front of her ears.  
  
"Sank yu!" the young woman who owned the place smiled and gestured them to the counter. They paid with the American money they got and left to meet the others where they said to meet.  
  
Yukina and Kirara had both went out together to shop. They went to an accessory store called 'Clair's'. They both bought a ring watch, a pair of JLO sunglasses, and a sock to wear on their arms. It took them a while to explain they were Japanese and couldn't understand what in the heck a dollar was, but it eventually came together.  
  
All the boys had gone to get a snack. Hiei and Kurama were eating a pretzel, Kwabara had a pizza with pepperoni and sausage (his favorite), Yusuke, Inu Yasha, and Miroku all ate a chilidog with relish, mustard, and ketchup mixed with mayonnaise, and Shippo ate a chocolate ice cream with marshmallows.  
  
After they all finished eating they went to the casino, where they were all supposed to meet.  
  
"Hey guys! It took you long enough." Iona was gambling on one of the roulette tables.  
  
Iona has extreme luck. She could gamble and win the whole casino in just one game. Speaking of which, she had already had like a hundred dollars on the betting tables, and she just started.  
  
"Iona! What in the world are you doing? Robbing these poor people of their only joy in life?" Keioki looked at all the coins on the table.  
  
"There must be at least a million yin here!" Kagome's eyes were sparkling.  
  
All the old men that were playing with her were staring, they were probably thinking about how retarded it is to lose to a Japanese girl that hasn't even gambled before.  
  
"Come on Iona. We can exchange this for some yin later. For now, we need to meet the boys. I bet they're wondering where the hell we are." Sango grabbed Iona's arm and walked over to another roulette tale, and there was Hiei and Kurama, gambling for a huge heap of money.  
  
"Guys." Keioki rolled her eyes, and picked up Hiei. "Let's go."  
  
"Let me down! Oh my god! This is embarrassing! Damn it all! I said, let me down!" Hiei's forehead was blue. BLUSHES  
  
Keioki laughed at the satisfying cry of her brother, then she finally set him down.  
  
"Jeez." Hiei dusted himself off and frowned.  
  
Ichigo and Keioki giggled and walked out of the casino. The rest of them followed.  
  
===========================AT THE CLUB==============================  
  
Botan, Kayco, and Yukina all rode in Yukina's car. Ichigo, Keioki, Iona, and Chiyo all rode in Ichigo's black Lamborghini. [A/N: In case you don't know what a Lamborghini is, it's a very expensive Italian car, a very sleek low rider.] It's sooped up, it has a black light underglow, black leather seats, and it's specially made so that the top comes off like a convertible. The license plate says FXDMON I. Hiei, Kurama, Inu Yasha, and Miroku all rode in Kurama's red Mustang. His license plate says RBYBABE2. Sango, Kirara, Kagome, and Kana all rode in Kana's pink Cadillac. It has white leather seats and a white underglow. Her license plate says SXYBITCH1. Yusuke, Kwabara, Shippo, and Hiten rode in Yusuke's black Corvette. His license plate says SPRITDT1.  
  
They all went to a club that had a dance floor, a bar, and a small casino. It was called The Atomic Puss. They all walked in, but had to use their fake I.D.s. They were all only 18 years and younger, and of course, you have to be 21 and older to get in.  
  
"Whoa." Shippo raised his eyebrows and looked at the three-story club.  
  
"It's huge!" Kirara looked up and put her hand on Shippo's chest. Then she grabbed his hand and ran into the I.D. check line.  
  
All of them flashed their I.D.s and walked into the club.  
  
It is lighten with purple, yellow, black, orange, red, and all sorts of other colored lights. The dance floor is also lighten with colored lights. The bar served almost any kind of liquor you could think of. They have margaritas, beer, whiskey, and normal drinks for non-alcoholics. The casino has all sorts of different gambling games.  
  
"Wow! This place is awesome!" Yukina raised her eyebrows and looked around.  
  
"No kidding!" Kwabara scanned the bar. "I wonder if we'll be allowed to drink here."  
  
"I heard that in America, you have to be 21 or older to drink! I couldn't stand it!" Keioki cried.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'm thirsty for a margarita." Ichigo took off her jacket and hung it up, then walked over to the bar. "Hey, hit me." Ichigo said as the man at the counter gave her a shot of beer.  
  
"Hey, those kids, over there, you with them?" the man pointed to Yukina and Kirara.  
  
"Oh, yea. Why do you ask." Ichigo shrugged.  
  
"They don't look 21. They look fifteen to me." The man squinted at them.  
  
"Oh, they're a little small for their ages. It's been that way for a while now. In third grade everyone made fun of them." Ichigo sniffed.  
  
"Jesus Christ." The man rolled his eyes and went to a foxy babe that was two seats away from Ichigo.  
  
"Sheesh. I hope we don't get caught." Ichigo muttered under her breath. "I know I'll be safe. I'm already 18."  
  
"Hey, Ichigo!" Yukina ran over to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, how in the heck did you learn how to speak English? Just this morning you were struggling to communicate with these Americans." Yukina explained.  
  
"Oh, I can adapt to all sorts of languages and environments by staying there for three days. I'm a fox, an animal, I can adapt to almost any environment, just like any animal, only faster." Ichigo clarified.  
  
"Oh, so now you're an English speaking machine? Hey, you can be our translator!" Yukina suggested.  
  
"Yea, at least we can talk to them now."  
  
"Hey, I could always talk in English, it's my second language, and I'm just like Ichigo." Keioki swanked.  
  
"Chya." Kagome rolled her eyes. "No need to boast."  
  
"At least we don't need to pay for a translator, I mean, that's real cool that we can talk to anyone we want to so we can learn about this crazed country." Botan winked.  
  
"Let's just go out and enjoy the party." Yusuke smiled and walked out on the dance floor.  
  
"I'm going back to the bar." Ichigo walked over to the man that rolled his eyes at her before and ordered a margarita.  
  
"Ditto." Keioki followed. She ordered John Adam's whiskey.  
  
Yukina yawned and went to the dance floor. She pulled Kwabara along with her.  
  
So what if I'm Naraku's 'girlfriend' I don't have to be, it's my choice. Yukina smiled and danced with Kwabara, who barely knew what he was doing.  
  
All the others thought almost the same thing.  
  
Hiei was too shy and embarrassed to ask Ichigo, so he just sat down at the bar for most of the night. Keioki asked him why, but he just pretended like she wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, I know you like someone, but I don't know who. One thing's for sure, it's not Kikyou. That's the reason I didn't invite her." Keioki nudged him. "Who is it?"  
  
Hiei grunted.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to be so crude. I'm your sister, you can tell me. I swear I won't tell! Even though I don't see why I shouldn't, you need to have a genuine girlfriend, who likes you. Kikyou's just a bitch, and she's evil." Keioki explained to him.  
  
"Yea. Whatever. I never said I did like Kikyou, and you're right. I do like someone else. But I'm not about to tell you who." Hiei just grunted again.  
  
"Do any of you're boy friends know?"  
  
GLARE  
  
"What'd I do?" Keioki got up and walked away.  
  
"Hey Ichigo. Have you noticed a change in Hiei. He's been acting different lately, like he's trying to hide something." Yukina tapped on Ichigo's shoulder.  
  
"Hm, not really. He seems normal to me. Besides, why do you think he'd be acting weird." Ichigo paused. "Well, every one around us seems to be setting it straight with their 'true loves'."  
  
"Hm, yea, that's prolly it. I mean, maybe he wants to dump Kikyou and ask the person he really likes out. I mean, that's what I'd wanna do." Keioki agreed.  
  
All the sudden the two of them looked over at Hiei and saw him on the cell phone, dumping Kikyou!!!  
  
"Wow! Whoever he is gonna ask out, he's gonna ask her out soon!" Ichigo exclaimed.  
  
=========================TWO HOURS LATER===========================  
  
After hours of serious brainstorming, not to mention spying, Keioki finally figured out who Hiei was after.  
  
"Kana! Admit it! You're totally into her! Come on!" Keioki nudged Hiei.  
  
"Huh?! What?! No way! You definitely have it wrong!" Hiei shook his head violently.  
  
"I can't wait to tell her!" Keioki walked over to Kana and started to tell her.  
  
"Nooo!" Hiei muttered and walked over there calmly.  
  
"What?" Kana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hiei has something to tell you!" Keioki pushed Hiei toward Kana.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kana asked.  
  
"Keioki! You obnoxious little brat! I do not-"  
  
"He has a total crush on you!" Keioki giggled.  
  
Kana blushed.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Kana kept on blushing and pulled Hiei onto the dancing floor.  
  
"Wha- no! No! I don't want to! Hey!" Hiei tugged at the strength of the beautiful teen.  
  
Ichigo looked at the struggling Hiei and walked up to Kana. "Hey, Kana, why don't you let Hiei go get something to drink, you know, to warm up. And besides, don't you think you should go entertain your boyfriend?" Ichigo pointed at the frustrated Hiten, tapping his foot and glaring at Kana.  
  
Kana made a nervous laugh and walked over to Hiten.  
  
"Thank you so much Ichigo!" Hiei hugged Ichigo, then stepped back and blushed.  
  
"Hey? What's up?" Ichigo paused. "And why are you blushing?"  
  
Hey! Next time I'm trusting my instincts! It's obvious that I'm the one Hiei likes!  
  
"Hiei. You don't happen to... like me?" Ichigo blushed and tapped her fingers together.  
  
"MM." Hiei's face turned red.  
  
"M hm, I knew it." Ichigo chuckled.  
  
"W-"  
  
"And I'd go out with you if you want me to! How's Saturday night?" Ichigo face flushed out completely.  
  
"S-sure." Hiei's face was even more red.  
  
"What? I had it all planned out! I mean, how can my plan fail?" Keioki counted the plan she made on her fingers. "There was like no evidence! All of it was on Kana!"  
  
Hiei scowled at Keioki. "Where the hell'd ya get all that sham info?"  
  
"I dunno, you just seem to be checking her out all the time!"  
  
"Huh? Well, what if Ichigo's behind her half of her life!" He just sat back on the bar and sulked for the rest of the night.  
  
==========================AFTER THE CLUB============================  
  
"Hey! This is great! Now almost everyone is all mended up." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Huh? What'd ya mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, she probably means that everyone's fully recovered from their last fight." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! That was like, last week!" Botan laughed.  
  
"I think ya'll are just being crude! I mean, we are a- well- friends! We can't get in fights like that all the time." Yukina frowned.  
  
"She's right." Kirara established.  
  
"Hey! We were just joking! We all like each other. It's just that Hiei and Yusuke simply can't get things settled between each other!" Kwabara just kept tittering on until everyone got tired and pushed him out of their conversation.  
  
To break up the silence, Inu Yasha asked them if they wanted to come over to his room to have a small after party. "We could rent out a movie, get some snacks, and do anything else we can think of."  
  
"Hm, I'm in." Hiten shrugged and nodded his head. "What about the rest of us?"  
  
The rest of them nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"So it's settled. All of you meet at my place by 12." Inu Yasha settled the deal and hopped into the back of Kurama's Mustang.  
  
"Right!" Kurama and Miroku nodded and stepped in the car.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, everyone was back in their rooms, and Keioki's house.  
  
"Hey, what should I wear? I have to impress Inu Yasha!" Kagome was posing in the mirror.  
  
"If he really likes you, why would he care?" Sango sighed and looked in her mirror. They were both talking with the communicators.  
  
"Hey! Even if he still likes me, I want to look sexy for his after party." Kagome fluttered her eyelashes and hung a new dress in front her. "Yea! Naw. Hm."  
  
"I like it! I especially like the cut out belly button!" Sango nodded.  
  
"Yea, I kind of like the low cut and 'maid look'. It's all their age." Kagome said, while running her fingers through the white frilly apron.  
  
The skirt was really short, and Kagome was wearing a pair of crossed string knee-highs, a maid's cap, high heels, and white 'socks' on her arms.  
  
"Sexy maid!" Sango laughed.  
  
"You like it?" Kagome asked as she finished getting dressed.  
  
"Uh, can you say, duh!!!" Sango stuck her hand out in front of her.  
  
"Ya think I should wear it to Inu Babe's party?" Kagome blushed and put her hands on her face.  
  
"Sure! That'll be so awesome! All you have to do is dump Yusuke! Or wait for him to dump you." Sango giggled.  
  
"Well, hey! I'm gonna dump him tonight for sure! That way we can set everything straight!" Kagome giggled back. "Fight the power!!!"  
  
In Ichigo's room, Keioki and her were talking about impressing Hiei and Kurama. Keioki was trying on a black skirt with two zippers in the front, running from the bottom to the middle. If you open them up, there's a cloth under them that has swirls of white and black. The shirt is a long sleeved belly shirt with a swirling décor butterfly on the front. She wore black boots that go up to her knees.'  
  
"Not too shabby!" Ichigo frowned and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Keioki asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, I like!" Ichigo's face reddened.  
  
"Good. I hope Kurama does too." Keioki added.  
  
"Shoot, do you like my outfit?" Ichigo gestured to her amazingly slutty outfit.  
  
Her outfit was all black, and silver (jewelry). She had a very short, leather, black skirt with chains hanging down from it. She also had a bra- like shirt with chains on the sleeves. She also had a small see-thru covering on her belly. Her boots had a hole in the front and chains wrapped around them. Her hair was held up in two messy ponytails with small hairs hanging in her face, also with very large tassels covering her non-existing ears.  
  
"Wow! Not bad at all! I know Hiei'll love that one!" Keioki looked at her outfit. "Hiei definitely likes slutty stuff. Not so sure about Kurama."  
  
"Hey! You're outfit is definitely not as 'slutty' as mine, but you don't need to be slutty to be cool. Besides, you're not the slutty type. You're more of the punk type." Ichigo smiled innocently.  
  
"I guess." Keioki shrugged.  
  
Before they all knew it, they were all driving over to Cesar's Palace in their own expensive cars.  
  
Ichigo stepped out of her Lamborghini and up to Inu Yasha's room. All the boys she passed started at her chest unit she was out of their sights. She shot a dirty glance at all of them and slapped a few that approached her. "I'm out of you're reach you asshole." She left a scar that they would remember for the rest of their pathetic little lives.  
  
Once she got to Inu Yasha's place, all of the boys were already there, and she was the only girl there for fifteen minutes. The next person who arrived was Keioki, after that was Kagome, then Sango, then Kana, then Kayco, then Botan, then Iona, then Yukina, then Kirara.  
  
After all of the guests arrived, they let them all in on the deal. Inu Yasha ordered something called Time Warner Cable so they could watch any movie they all wanted.  
  
Everyone would vote on a movie based on what one person suggests.  
  
The first movie that was suggested and voted in was by Hiei, Jeepers Creepers.  
  
The people that voted it in was Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kwabara... the heck with it, all the boys voted it in.  
  
After the first Jeepers Creepers movie, it was the girl's turn to vote something in.  
  
They all decided to let Keioki go first.  
  
"How about, hm, Sleepy Hollow! Man I love that movie!" Keioki suggested.  
  
Everyone gaped at her.  
  
"Oh, yea! Good thinking Keioki!" Ichigo laughed.  
  
"Girl power!" Kurama threw his hands in the air.  
  
Yusuke stared at him, "Dude, you're a guy."  
  
"Oh, yea." Kurama's face reddened. [A/N: He does that a lot, have you noticed?]  
  
"So, are you all ready to watch Keioki's favorite movie?" Shippo nudged Kagome.  
  
"Ugh." All the girls snarled.  
  
After Sleepy Hollow all the girls (except Keioki and Ichigo) got tired of watching horror movies, so they decided to go and do something other than watch TV.  
  
"Can I have something to drink, Inu Yasha?" Kana asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever. There's some sodas in the fridge." Inu Yasha gestured to the small kitchen.  
  
"Thanks." Kana walked into the kitchen like she was some famous supermodel, wait, she is one!  
  
"Hey guys, instead of just sitting here after all those movies, why don't we have a real after party?" Yusuke was saying.  
  
"Oh, sure thing! We're gonna party 'till dawn!" Miroku turned on the music and snatched up Sango.  
  
==============================AT DAWN===============================  
  
"Oh yea." Miroku whispered over French kissing Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were in Inu Yasha's room. [A/N: Oh yea!]  
  
Hiten and Kana were sleeping together on the couch.  
  
Yukina and Kwabara were also frenching. [A/N: Sweet, innocent little Yukina!]  
  
Hiei and Ichigo were all over each other.  
  
Keioki and Kurama were French kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Every single couple was either making out, or doing, something else.  
  
After two hours (at approximately 7 a.m.) everyone finally settled down enough to eat breakfast and get ready to go do something. They still had like two weeks in Vegas, so Keioki, Ichigo, and Yukina all went off to do some brainstorming on what they could do.  
  
=========================AT KEIOKI'S HOUSE==========================  
  
"You know, there is a lot to do here, I mean, even if we don't find something to do other than sit on our behinds all day. I mean, we'll definitely figure something out." Keioki was saying.  
  
"Chya, but still, I'd want to be prepared." Ichigo agreed.  
  
"I know what you mean, if we aren't we'd waste all this money on a dud trip to America, the city of weirdoes." Yukina figured.  
  
"Hm, but there's so much to do here, there's gotta be something I, or we, could think of. There's Circus Circus, Cesar's Palace, and all sorts of other places just waiting to be discovered." Ichigo was biting on the tip of the pin she was using to take notes.  
  
"Come on, think, think." Keioki closed her eyes.  
  
Yukina and Ichigo looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ichigo shook her head. "Why don't we walk around Vegas until we find something to do. There's all sorts of stores, restaurants, um, and other kinds of hotels we haven't even visited yet! Come on, don't be a party pooper."  
  
"I'm not being a party pooper, I'm just thinking. There's gotta be something. Aha! Why don't we just walk around Vegas and see what kinds of restaurants, stores, and other hotels we haven't seen yet!" Keioki wrote that down.  
  
"Uh, good idea Keioki." Yukina shrugged.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After some more serious thinking, they all gathered together in the living room and put some stuff together that they would bring on their miraculous journey through Las Vegas, the city of lights.  
  
Everyone packed a water bottle, sunscreen, sunglasses, a visor, and other stuff, like a fan and such.  
  
After 30 minutes of packing, everything eventually came together. They all hopped in their cars and drove over to Cesar's Palace, where they would start their journey. They thought about bringing the boys along, but they decided against it.  
  
"They'd just be a big pain in the ass. They'd probably complain about being too tired or something." Kagome declared. "For boys, they can be wimpy sometimes."  
  
"Yea, I'll probably get tired before anyone else." Kirara warned them. "When I'm with you, you'll probably have to take breaks all the time."  
  
"Me too." Yukina nodded.  
  
"Aw, you're just saying that." Kirara blushed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Let's just go. We're not taking a break unless I approve of it." Keioki stated.  
  
"Ch, or me." Ichigo crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever." Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Can we just leave, I don't want to just sit her all day." Iona adjusted her hat that covered her ears.  
  
"Yea, whatever." Sango looked both ways and crossed the busy street.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the girls ran into an old buddy. The ice cream parlor!  
  
They each got their favorite flavor of ice cream:  
  
Keioki=Chocolate Kirara=Strawberry Sango=Rocky Road Kayco=Mint Chocolate Chip Kagome=Strawberry Iona=Mint Kana=Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ichigo=Vanilla Yukina=Mint Chocolate Chip Botan=Chocolate  
  
After they all ordered their ice cream and paid with American 'dollars', they all left and went back to walking.  
  
"Mmmm Mmmm. I love Mint ice cream. I don't know why, but it's so rich in flavor." Iona said as she joyously licked her ice cream.  
  
Kayco winced. "How can you stand that stuff? I can't stand anything to do with mints!"  
  
"No kidding." Botan looked at her perfectly shaped piece of ice cream. "I love chocolate, it's so original."  
  
"I love original." Ichigo said.  
  
"I think we all figured that out, Ichigo." Yukina nodded at her plain, vanilla ice cream. "How can you not get something more flavorful. I mean, vanilla, plain, boring, and vanilla. How dull can you get?"  
  
"Jeez, vanilla is not boring, it's just, not colorful. It still tastes great, like all the other ice creams. I mean, look at Kana, she's eating vanilla." Ichigo pointed at Kana's ice cream.  
  
"OH, this isn't vanilla, this is French vanilla with cookie dough." Kana pointed out.  
  
"Yea, and the difference is...?"  
  
"There's something in it." Kana answered.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just shut up and get on with out lives." Kagome said.  
  
=========================AT THE BOY'S ROOMS========================  
  
"Hey, are we gonna go do something or what?" Inu Yasha was banging his head on the wall out of boredom.  
  
"There's gotta be something to be in Las Vegas. We're gonna be here for two more weeks, there's gotta be something to do." Miroku took a sip of the soda he was drinking.  
  
"Um, do you think we could go to the circus or something?" Shippo asked. "I mean, there's gotta be something to do there. There always is."  
  
"Dang it." Miroku crushed the can in his hand and threw it in the trashcan. "Let's just go to the circus. It's the only thing in the world I can think of right now."  
  
Kurama and Hiei were probably the most entertained beings in the city. They were both shopping for presents at the Vegas mall.  
  
It had just gotten finished being built. It's huge. It has three stories, and every single store you can think of. Even a store called Scrubs Plus, where you can buy all sorts of dental clothing. I mean, what kind of mall has a store call Scrubs Plus, where you get all sorts of rags that dental assistants wear? It also has common stores like Radio Shack, Limited Too, The Limited, McDonalds, and even Chili's. It's extremely cool. It has wooden, colored floors, different neighborhoods that have different types of stores in them.  
  
"Wow, this place is awesome! Why didn't we discover this before? We can do anything we want here! I mean, we can buy anything we want to here. There's probably something for everyone." Kurama looked at the ceiling. "I hear this is a mile around."  
  
All Hiei said was, "Whoa."  
  
"What shall we do first?"  
  
"Hm, have you giving Keioki that negligee yet?" Hiei asked.  
  
"OH! I forgot about that. I'm gonna get something to give it to her with." Kurama looked at one of the stores. "Hey that place looks cool. I have no idea what it says, but it's still cool. Let's check it out." Kurama and Hiei walked up the elevator, and dissapeared onto the second floor.

To be continued...

**End of Chapter notes:**

I've finally fixed all the glitches in my story and I can't wait to finish it. Just wait, I've started on the third chapter and that's the chapter in which all of the people that are going out will be fixed and put with their rightful partners. So don't you dare stop reading this story until I finish the whole basic idea. Okay, if you find small mistakes in my story tell me in my reviews and I'll fix it. See ya later in the next chapter, All Stitched Up.

Luv Lettuce Mew Mew 24/7. [please review]


	3. Back to Japan!

**Chapter Three**

**Back to Japan (finally)**

As Inu Yasha and Miroku were walking up through the streets of Las Vegas, Inu Yasha spotted a young girl with long black hair.

_Kikyou???_

"Inu Yasha? Oh Inu Yasha???" Miroku woke Inu up from his daydream.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Oh, you were off daydreaming again." Miroku explained.

"Daydreaming, aye? And is that drool I see leaking from you're mouth?" Inu Yasha pointed to the drop of spit dangling from Miroku's chin.

"Oh! Um, hee hee." he wiped it off and continued walking.

"And are those pictures of naked women I see?" Inu Yasha laughed.

Miroku blushed. "I'm with Sango now, that means I cant be perverted anymore."

"Oh? Did I just hear you admit that you're a perv?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Well," Miroku shook his head, "do you think there's such thing as a non-pervert class? A class that teaches you the essentials and know-hows so that you can forget you're perverted life and move on to bigger and better things?"

"It sounds more like a TV advertisement to me. And no. I don't think there's such thing. If there was, don't you think you would've been fixed after a while?" Inu Yasha answered.

"Well, ever since I got together with Sango, things have changed. If I'm gonna be her boyfriend, I can't go on drooling over every other beautiful woman I see. You know what I mean?" Miroku asked.

"Yea." Inu Yasha nodded. "I feel the same way, even though for me, it's a lot easier to control."

"You're not helping here." Miroku crossed his arms.

"Oh, look, a bar." Inu Yasha pointed to a sign that said, The Martini Central. "Cheesy name, but whatever. If they're famous for good martinis, I'm in."

Miroku sighed. _Always changing the subject. Whatever, it's my problem, if anyone's gonna figure it out, it's gonna be me._

After a short while, Miroku and Inu Yasha were settled at the bar and were drinking beer and margaritas. There wasn't much speaking until a man came up and asked them, "Aei eiao iejt eisx?"

Miroku and Inu Yasha stared at each other. "Did you catch that?"

Inu Yasha laughed, "We're in America, remember?"

"Oh, that too." Miroku laughed.

"We-are-sorry. We-speakin-no-englair." Inu Yasha chuckled at the man. He shrugged and walked off.

"So, got any suggestions on what we should do next?"

"Hey Botan, do you like my new dress?" Kayco held up a beautiful blue dress that had diamonds and emeralds sparkling on the sleeves and around the edges.

"It's beautiful!" Botan blushed. "It looks like it cost a lot. Where did you get the money?"

"Not Keioki, if that's what you're thinking. I got a few bucks from a few of my new friends, and I got this from goodwill." Kayco answered.

"Oh! I wont tell." Botan put her finger on her lip.

"Thanks!" Kayco smiled.

"So, what did you buy it for?"

"Yusuke said he'd take me on a date soon. He also gave me this cute little gift." Kayco held up brand new red kimono with flowered patterns all over it.

"Wow! It's beautiful! He gave you that? I thought you were going out with Kurama!" Botan raised her eyebrows.

"Not anymore. He broke up with me the other day."

"Really?"

"Yea. He said he was getting together with Keioki. Yusuke broke up with Kagome, and asked me to go out with him." Kayco clarified.

"Dang! That's cool. From yesterday forward, I'm going out with Koenma. He asked me out and I just decided to go with the flow. Besides, he is kind of cute now that he's grow up."

"What kind of cute?" Kayco paused and both of them burst out with laughter.

"So. Are you two doing anything soon?" Kayco asked after she finished her laughing fit.

"Uh, no. Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that maybe all four of us could go on a double date." Kayco suggested.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Did you have anything in mind?" Botan asked.

"Um, let's see, maybe we could go to a restaurant or something. That'd be fun."

"Yea! I've been eating out every day for more than a week now, but as long as we go to a good restaurant, I'm good."

"I think an Italian restaurant is a little too original. Maybe we could all go to a new seafood restaurant down the road from the Blue Flmingo." Kayco suggested.

"Yea? Maybe. Is the food there seasoned? Grilled? Chilled?"

"I think the shrimp's grilled and the shells are peeled off. It's really really good. The restaurant's called Captain Red's Steakhouse."

"Cool! That sounds good to me! Let me call up Koenma and tell him."

"Ditto." Kayco picked up her phone and dialed Yusuke's number.

AT THE MALL THAT AFTERNOON

"Do you know what, that thing over there says?" Kurama pointed at one of the signs at the mall.

"Sorry, but no." Hiei sighed. "Face it, there's absolutely nothing to do here."

"Cheer up! There's gotta be something! We're in Las Vegas for Kami's sake!!!" Kurama smiled sweetly.

"I know, but unless you can think of anything we could do, I'm not gonna cheer up. We've already visited like, every main attraction in the whole state, and we've probably gone to every freakin' bar! If there's anything left, it's either boring as hell, or run down as hell." Hiei yelled.

"I know what you mean, Hiei, but we can't let Keioki know, she'll get upset, and I don't think anyone likes it when Keioki gets upset." Kurama warned him.

"I would know, I'm her brother." Hiei nodded.

"So, until we find something better to do, want to go get a snack?"

"Sure."

"Hey Keioki, how long is it gonna be until we go back home? I miss Tokyo." Ichigo sniffled.

"Oh come on, suck it up. We're only gonna be here for another four days." Keioki assured her.

"Only four days? I thought we were gonna be here for three weeks, not two." Ichigo said.

"I changed my mind. We've done everything I could think of, so I guess we might as well go

home soon. If we find something interesting I might change my mind again." Keioki smiled.

"Great!" Ichigo cheered.

"Don't tell anyone else except Yukina and Chiyo though, I want it to be kind of a secret until we

do leave." Keioki beseeched her. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"For now what do you want to do?" Keioki asked.

"Um, now 'bout we go get all the girls and head to the movie theater?" Ichigo suggested.

"All right! I'll call up the rest of the Star Clan. You call up Inu and Yusuke's crew." Keioki ordered her.

"Okay. Are we gonna meet each other there, or are we all gonna drive in one car." Ichigo inquired.

"Hold the presses, I have an idea. Tell everyone to meet me in front of Cesar's palace at 3 o'clock sharp.

Okay?"

"Mmmm hmmm! That's a roger!" Ichigo saluted her.

IN FRONT OF CESAR'S PALACE AT THREE

"Okay folks, here's the plan: First we're gonna wait here for a few of my friends, and then we're gonna go

to the movies and watch one of the new movies, I Robot." Keioki elucidated.

"And until then...?" Kana asked.

"Until then you'll shut up and wait." Keioki said.

"Roger!" Everyone chimed.

After about fifteen minutes of whining and waiting (most of the whining coming from Kana), the 'friends'

finally arrived. They were driving two white stretch limos.

"Nice!!!" Kagome ran her finger over the limo she was gonna ride in.

This is the list of who rode in what limo. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Botan, Kayco, and Yukina all rode in the

first one. Kana, Keioki, Ichigo, Iona, and Chiyo rode in the other one.

"This is awesome! This thing even has a TV with channels and a drink maker! How long till we get to the

movies?" Yukina asked Keioki over the walky talkies.

"Um... probably about an hour. I picked a far away location so we could enjoy these limos before we had

to get out. I know most of you haven't ridden in a limo before, so I thought I'd treat you all to a nice

comfortable ride in a while limo." Keioki explained.

"Cool!" Everyone cheered.

"What is all in these limos, Keioki?" Kana asked.

"There's a TV, VCR, DVD player, Playstation 2, Xbox, Gamecube, coffee and drink maker, and a small

snack fridge. Cool, huh?" Keioki laughed.

IN THE FRONT OF THE THEATERS

"So, what are we gonna see again?" Kagome asked.

"We're gonna watch the new movie, I, Robot." Ichigo said.

"Right!" Kana got up and out of the limo and walked up to the theater with all the rest of them.

"We'd like 11 tickets to I, Robot please." Keioki said. "Can we get a party discount?"

"Sure!" The man typed on the computer and gave Keioki tickets for everyone.

"Domo!" Keioki smiled and walked off.

"Domo?" the man scratched his head.

"I hope the movie's good!" Sango clapped her hands.

"I've seen the commercials, it kind of seems like if you'd switch demon's place with the robot's it'd be an

exact replica of our world!" Kagome giggled.

"No kidding!" Kayco agreed.

"When's the movie supposed to start?" Kirara asked.

"Oh, at about 2 I think." Botan answered.

"All right. So we have like five minutes to get settled." Keioki pulled out her wallet. "So let's get some

snacks."

After about six minutes they went into the theater and sat down. The previews had started, but not the

movie. [A/N: I have absolutely no clue how they're gonna understand the English movie, but let's just pretend it's a Japanese movie theater or that they miraculously learned English for less than two hours then totally forgot how to say it, but whatever.]

"That was an awesome movie!!!" Yukina exclaimed.

"No kidding! It was a great mix of comedy, horror, and action!" Iona agreed.

"I wanna see it again!" Chiyo laughed.

"I don't think it was _that _scary." Ichigo frowned.

"Ichigo!" Keioki rolled her eyes.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, me and Kayco have a date tonight at 6 o'clock, so we'd better get going and get ready." Botan explained.

"Oh, okay. What time do you think you'll be back???" Kirara asked.

"Probably around eight if we just eat and hang out for a while." Kayco shrugged.

"Okay! Bye, bye friends!" Yukina blushed.

AT SIX O'CLOCK

"So, we are eating at Captain Red's Steakhouse." Kayco said as they stepped out of Botan's Jeep.

"Yep! Koenma and Yusuke were supposed to meet us here. I hope they show." Botan smiled.

"Yea. If they don't they're gonna get a piece of my mind." Kayco snorted.

"I don't think Yusuke's the type to turn down a date, especially one from you. I'm sure he'll show up, I'm just not so sure about Koenma." Botan yawned. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna call him. Just to make sure he's coming." She took out her cell and dialed Koenma's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Koenma, it's me, Botan. Are you gonna come or what?"

"Oh. Yea, I'm on my way. It was just heading to that one seafood restaurant you told me about. It is right down the street from Circus Circus, right?"

"Yea! Wow, Koenma, I'm impressed. I can't believe you're actually going through with this!" Botan chuckled.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Koenma frowned.

"So, you do know where it is, right?"

"Yup. Of course. I'll be there in a second." And just then Yusuke's car pulled up.

"Hey Yusuke!" Kayco ran over to him and hugged him.

"Okay, all right, yea, bye Koenma!" and with that Botan hung up.

"Whad up? Is he coming?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep! He'll be here in another few minutes."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Why isn't he here yet???" Botan screeched over handing the waiter the bill. "I'm calling that nincompoop."

"Hello?"

"Koenma where are you????"

"Sorry, I got caught up in traffic."

"At eight o'clock at night??? You pathetic loser!!!"

"Botan! Calm down! At least it saved us money!" Yusuke laughed nervously.

"GGGGRRRRR!!!" Botan's face was red.

"Sorry, Botan. Maybe next time." Koenma hung up.

"He said he'd come!" Botan cried as she ran off.

"Botan! You forgot your- car." Kayco sighed.

"He really ate her." Yusuke shook his head.

"That jerk's gonna get a piece of my mind!" Kayco raised a fist (anime vain).

"Trust me, Keioki can handle that." Yusuke's sweat dropped.

AT Keioki's HOUSE

"Where's Botan? She was supposed to be home an hour ago. I'm starting to get a little worried." Sango frowned.

"I know. Maybe we should look for her." Ichigo sighed.

"I can use my super telepathic abilities to find her!" Keioki stroke a pose.

"No. Why don't we just look for them the old fashioned way." Kana rolled her eyes.

"Yea! Using telepathic powers is no fun!" Kirara crossed her arms.

"Oh all right, you win. Let's go look for our friend."

"This is perfect. Everyone left Keioki's house, probably looking for you and me. We shoulda called." Yusuke moaned.

"I know. Wait a minute, did Botan go home yet?" Kayco asked.

"I'm not sure, really. I hope so." Yusuke shrugged.

Kayco took out the key to Keioki's house and walked in. "Come on in till they get back. I don't want to stay in a big house like this alone."

"All right. What is there to do in this house?"

"Nothing really frazzle dazzle. Just the basics, plus a swimming pool, mini movie theater, and a bar. Not _that _amazing."

"Oh. Wanna hang out at the bar?"

WITH Keioki AND THE GIRLS

"We still haven't found her."

"HELLO!!! WE'RE LOOKING IN LAS VEGAS!!! SHE MAY NOT EVEN BE IN VEGAS!!! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!!!" Chiyo screamed. "Anywhere in the whole would." She cried.

"Don't give up, gurl. We'll find her. She can't survive on her own!" Iona threw her hands in the air.

"Don't get carried away, Iona. She can surely survive on her own. All she needs to do is get enough money for a plane ticket back home, and live back at her house. But she's not gonna run away and never communicate with us again. Come on, she's our best friend!" Kirara assured them.

"Maybe you're right. All we need to do is go back home, and wait for her to come back." Yukina sighed.

"If only..." Kayco sighed over playing on the internet. "Cool! They have discount negligees! Awesome! I'll have to buy one for everyone!" she typed in to buy 11.

She bought a pink one for Botan, a blue one for Kana, a black one for Ichigo, a dark green one for Iona, a gold one for Yukina, a white one for Kirara, an orange one for Sango, a dark blue one for Kagome, a green one for Chiyo, and a black and white one for Keioki.

"Okay! Let's do this! (puff)" Kurama held up the black package tied with a white ribbon and with a Ying Yang symbol on the tie of the bow (it held the negligee that he bought for Keioki a while ago) in front of him. Then he knocked on her door.

"Hello?" Keioki's new maid answered the door.

"Hi. Is Keioki here?"

"Yes, follow me."

They walked up the second set of stairs, and around a corner to Keioki's room. The maid rang the doorbell to Keioki's room door.

"Hello?"

"Someone's here to see you master Keioki."

"Hi Kurama! How nice to see you here! I can't believe you'd come by to see me!" Keioki smiled from ear to ear.

"Keioki? You seem... different." Kurama raised his eyebrows.

Keioki kept the fake smile on her face.

"Keioki. That smile, is fake."

"I know." She said threw clenched teeth.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked.

Keioki gestured for Kurama to come and sit on her couch.

"Botan ran away last night. She hasn't come back since." Keioki cried.

"Oh. Well, would this be a bad time to give you this?" Kurama held up the present.

"No way! This may be just what I need right now!" Keioki ripped open the box. "What is this???" she held up the negligee.

"I thought you might like it... you know, because it's red, and it'll look good on you!" Kurama smiled.

"This is a NEGLIGEE!!!"

"Uh, yea. Don't you like it?" Kurama frowned. [A/N: Gee, what a switch...]

"Get out of my ROOOOOOOMMMM!!!"

"Hey, Kagome, are you worried about Botan?" Yukina asked.

"Yea. I really do miss her Kagome. I wish she'd come back. Do you think she'll ever come back?" Sango asked.

"Mmmm hmmm. I just met her, but she seems like a really nice person. Wait a minute, does she have a cell phone?" Kagome asked.

"Yea! That's right! Yukina! Do you know anybody who would know it???" Sango looked at Yukina.

"Oh yea!!! You're a genius, Kagome!!!"

"Wait! There's no signal!" Kayco hung up the phone. "Koenma really tore her apart."

"Huh? Koenma? Um, mind explaining a little bit here?" Keioki raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. When we went on a date the other night, Koenma didn't show up, and she got upset. He promised he would come, and he has a record of breaking promises. He really tore her up this time." Kayco sighed.

"Wow! You know, that kid's really starting to get on my nerves." Ichigo snarled (anime vain).

"Tell me about it." Keioki growled.

"What should we do?" Iona asked.

"I've got a plan. I've got a history with spying. I have a kit that we can use, and I also have a whole bunch of neat gadgets we can use to track her cell phone down. That way we can find her in a snap!" Chiyo giggled.

"Wow, Chiyo, I didn't know you had it in you!" Keioki laughed.

"Hey!" (anime vain).

AN HOUR LATER

"Okay, I've traced her current location." Chiyo had hooked up one of her gadgets to her TV and was trying to find Botan's cell phone and pager on the world map.

"How does this thing work?" Keioki asked.

"Hm, I'm not really sure, all I know is it tracks down a certain cell phone and after that, l zoom in on it. Otherwise I'm not sure. I think it tracks down the signal." Chiyo explained.

"Oh, okay then." Keioki nodded.

"But wait, if Botan doesn't have a signal on her phone..." Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Then we'll track down where it was last, and start from there. I'm sure she wont expect that we've been spying on her." Chiyo said.

"No kidding. I don't think anyone would expect you to be a master spy. That just doesn't sound right." Kana laughed.

"Hey! That's not very nice." Chiyo pouted. After a while of typing and clicking, she finally figured out where Botan's cell phone was. "All right, she's right outside of Circus Circus, or she was when her cell phone had a signal."

"Good!" Kayco threw her hand in the air. "Let's find her!"

IN Inu-Yasha AND Miroku's ROOM

"I wonder where all the girls are. Normally, by this time of day, Kagome would have called me about five times already." Inu-Yasha sighed.

"I know. And Sango would've slapped me at _least_ twice." Miroku shrugged. "Maybe they're busy."

"I just wish they would at least call us."

"Why don't we call them on their cell phones?" Miroku advised.

"Good idea! I'll call Kagome, and you call Sango." Inu-Yasha smiled. "Maybe they're just out doing something."

"No dur! What do you think you'd call Sango???" Miroku laughed.

"Yea. But what if they found new boyfriends or something, what if they're going out with them right now!!!" Miroku was panicking.

"Yea, right. I don't think they'd dump us without dumping us." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. "Kagome and Sango just aren't like that. Especially Kagome, she is crazy about me, and she's very trustworthy and nice."

"And Sango...?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, she's a different story. She loves you do death, but she sure does get mad at you. But one thing's for sure, she's definitely not dumping you for no reason like that, especially if she doesn't tell you!" Inu-Yasha assured him.

"I hope you're right, bro, I really do."

"So, why are we wearing these high tech spy outfits again?" Sango asked.

"Oh, because it sets the mood for spying. I want to find Botan just as much as you guys do, so we're gonna use all the gadgets we have to find her." Chiyo winked.

"I hope we can find her using all this high tech junk." Ichigo raised one eyebrow.

"Come on, show a little confidence in me, will ya? I mean, all I know is once we follow the signal, we just may be closer then ever." Chiyo nodded.

"All right, I'll show a little confidence, but it'll be hard." Ichigo rolled eyes.

BONK

"F-f-fate is c-c-cruel..."

"Serve's you right!" Chiyo humphed.

"So, you said she's by Circus Circus, right? Is she still there?" Kagome asked.

"That's what the sensor says. And my sensor's never wrong. I dunno. Like I said before, it tracks down the signal, or where the signal was shut down or lost. Maybe she shut off her cell phone or is in a no cell phone signal area thingy place." Chiyo shrugged. "All we can do now is wait and see."

WITH Hiei AND Kurama

"I wonder where the girls are." Kurama flipped the channel again. "Oh look, Spanish soap operas."

"They're probably just out doing something. Besides, they have the right to do something without telling us, right?" Hiei asked.

"NO! They can't just run off without telling me!"

"It's a free country buddy."

"I'm gonna call Keioki." Kurama picked up the phone and dialed Keioki's cell phone number.

"I don't get why you're so upset."

"The reason I'm so upset is because she yelled at me for giving her a present this morning."

"What'd ya give her?"

"A negligee."

"No wonder!!!" Hiei slapped his forehead.

"What do you mean, 'no wonder'?"

"Remember when Naraku raped her?" Hiei bit his lip.

"Oh! I never thought about that!" Kurama sighed. "I guess she does have a reason."

"Yea, jeez, she got raped by her worst enemy, give her a break."

"Hello?" Kurama heard Keioki's voice answer the phone.

"Hi Keioki! I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh! Kurama! Hi! I'm walking around town looking for Botan." Keioki explained.

"What?" Kurama sat up. "Looking for Botan? You mean you haven't found her yet???"

"Nope. She ran away after her date last night. Apparently Koenma broke a promise to her as usual or something. Oh, someday..." Keioki growled.

"Ch, sounds like something that would happen to me."

"Listen, Kurama, I want to apologize about this morning, I'm really sorry, I overreacted." Keioki apologized.

"Oh, no problem. You had a reason to be mad. I never thought about it." Kurama laughed nervously.

"So, do you want to get together sometime or something?"

"Sure! That sounds good to me!" Kurama said, finally mellowing down a bit.

"How about tomorrow night at a club called the Atomic Kitten. They're having a special dance special." Keioki laughed. _Oooo idea!_

"Okay! So, I'll meet you there at 8?"

"Sure sounds good to me!"

"So it's a date!"

"Bu bye!"

"So how'd it go?" Hiei asked once they hung up.

"We're going out tomorrow night at eight!" Kurama said proudly.

"No kidding?!" Hiei laughed. "I'm impressed."

"Hey! She is my girlfriend already. Shouldn't we go on a date?" Kurama's face started to turn red.

"Well, yea but, she did get a little mad at you this morning, you know." Hiei chuckled.

"Some confidence you have." Kurama made a puppy dog face.

"Sorry!" Hiei just laughed again.

Kurama snorted.

"So, have are we getting warmer?" Kana asked desperately.

"We're almost there Kana, calm down will ya???" Chiyo huffed.

"Come on, can't we take a break? We've been at it for hours!" Kirara pleaded.

"Um, guys, we've been at it for thirty minutes! You're so weak!" Ichigo laughed.

"Well excuse me Miss I'm stronger than anyone else in the world." Yukina grunted.

"Sorry, but Chiyo's right, we've only been at it for thirty minutes. We went on for hours on our walk the other day!" Ichigo reminded them.

"Yea, but we had water bottles and took breaks then." Kagome pouted.

"Well, I guess that's kind of it, but still, it's only been thirty minutes!" Keioki giggled. "You guys are such wimps!"

"Tell me about it!" Chiyo agreed. "Wait! The signal's getting stronger!"

Everyone looks up to the sun (Hallelujah Chorus).

"I think... it's... right... there!" Chiyo pointed at the trash can.

"Better look again genius." Kana snickered.

"Shut up! Maybe she cut out the signal here!" Chiyo figured.

Everyone ran up to the trash can and looked inside. "Ewwww!"

"Wait! There's the cell phone! Wait she threw it in the trash can???" Sango asked.

"I guess so! I can't believe it though. She used to love us so much! Now she hates us!" Keioki cried.

All of the sudden the cell phone rang. Everyone jumped.

"I'll get it." Kayco picked it up. "Hello?"

"Botan! It's me, Koenma again! I told you I wouldn't stop calling until you answered! I-" Kayco hung up the phone.

"No wonder she threw it away! She doesn't hate us! Koenma's practically harassing her!" Kayco hissed.

"What do you mean?" Keioki asked.

"That was Koenma, he though I was Botan . He said, 'I told you I wouldn't top calling until you answered!' What a loser." Kayco murmured.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Oh, when I get my hands on him...!" Keioki growled.

"So, for now we might as well get back to our lives." Kana sighed. "For now, what shall we do to find her?"

"I might be able to trace another mechanical device of hers. Does she have a pager or a mini computer thingy?" Chiyo asked.

"I think she has a 'mini computer thingy' why don't we try and trace that?" Kayco suggested.

"All right!" Chiyo punched in a whole bunch of numbers and letters in the tracking device and then said. "I got her!"

"Wow! You're good, Chiyo!" Yukina raised her eyebrows.

"She's back at Keioki's house!" Chiyo said, sounding surprised.

"Wow! Let's head over there before she throws away her computer and runs off again!" Sango made a break for Keioki's.

"Hey wait for us!" everyone chimed.

Shippo and Miroku were hanging out at the mall while Inu-Yasha went to the bathroom.

"So you're telling me you still haven't called them? You're such wimps!" Shippo laughed.

"Shut up, man!" Miroku slapped the laughing Shippo.

"Then why don't you call them right now." Shippo rubbed his very red face.

"All right! I will!" Miroku picked up his cell and dialed Sango's.

"Hello?" Sango was panting.

"Hey, Sango. What's up?"

"We're running all around the country looking for Botan. She ran away the other night and we've been looking everywhere for her." Sango explained.

"So I've heard. Kurama told Inu-Yasha who told Shippo who told Hiei who told Hiten who told Me. A very complicated process if you ask me." Miroku giggled.

"Well, now that you know why I haven't slapped you yet, I'd better get going. Buh bye!" and with that she hung up.

Miroku slowly hung the phone up. "How did she know?" then he shook his head, "whatever. For now, when is Inu gonna get back?"

"He's been gone for almost fifteen minutes now. That isn't right." Shippo's face turned green. "Oh god."

All the sudden Inu-Yasha came back out of the bathroom. "Hey guys! Um, Shippo, why's you're face green?"

"Never mind."

"What did you flush your head down the toilet or something?" Miroku chuckled.

"Hey! I just had to.... Never mind." Inu-Yasha blushed. "Let us go now."

"So. What do you wanna do now that you're free from the bathroom's evil clutches." Shippo laughed out loud.

"How about we go home. I'm in the mood for a nap." Miroku yawned.

"Why all of the sudden?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Because I'm tired. You mind?" Miroku asked.

"I'm gonna go to Circus Circus to gamble. You can go back to the suit if you want to but I'd rather stay out." Inu-Yasha patted Miroku on the back.

"All right! See ya'll later!" Miroku waved as he walked off. "I wonder what's up with him. He never gambles."

"YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE???!!!" Keioki screamed after finding an empty house.

"Sorry, gurl. I guess I my calculations wrong!" Chiyo scratched the back of her head and blushed.

"Wait, Chiyo! Maybe she just moved." Kagome comforted her. "Let's see..." she picked up Chiyo's tracker and punched in a few keys. " Bingo, I was right, she just moved. It's seems she's in a bar near the Blue Flmingo."

"Wow, Kagome! It's almost like you're a master spy!" Chiyo's eyes were sparkling.

"Well, I guess you could say I did a little spying back in my days..."

**FLASHBACK**

My older brother, Sota, is a very mean criminal mastermind (okay, slight exaggeration, he steals and rips people off, and I'm not going any further). One day I was bored and decided to take out my special spy gear and snuck in on him and his friends. I used my super suction cups to perch myself on the ceiling. I heard them talking:

"Hey! What do you guys wanna do today?" Fuyuki (one of Sota's friends) asked. "I can't think of anything."

"I'm getting kind of thirsty, hey, why don't you go get us some sodas, Seto." Sota laughed.

"All right. Be back in like thirty minutes!" Seto walked out the clubhouse door and ran towards WalMart.

"Oh no! Those poor innocent people! They're about to get robbed by my brother's best friend. I wont let it happen!" I thought.

A couple years earlier (when I was 6, to be exact), I saw my brother and his friends stealing something really rare and expensive. He told me to pinky swear that I wouldn't tell mom and dad if I wanted to keep my frontal lobes, but I wasn't gonna let him off that easy. So I followed him. He ran into the store and into the food isle. I ran in there and followed him close behind. I saw him walk into the coke isle in the store, grab a few cokes, then stuff them in his backpack.

_No way! I have an idea!_ I grabbed one of those ink tag guns and shot one on his backpack and before he saw me, ran off. "Yea!" I rubbed my hands together and laughed.

Once he tried to sneak out the door, the alarm went off. "Yea! Uh huh uh huh uh huh!" I did a little jig while I waited for security.

They slammed him up against the wall and asked him, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

They took off his backpack and found a whole bunch of stolen cokes. "Ah ha!" They pulled all of them out. "So, you thought you could steal a few cokes huh? Wait, there's an ink tag on this thing. Looks like someone caught you red handed and tagged you!" the officer laughed. "Now, how are we gonna punish you for this?"

All of the sudden Seta looked up and saw me snickering in the corner with my black spy outfit on. "I'll get you!" He mouthed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow, Kagome! I never knew that you could be a spy." Chiyo's eyes widened.

"Yea, it sounded like one of my grandma's old childhood stories." Ichigo yawned.

"Ichigo!!!" Everyone screamed.

"So, you say she's at a bar? Are you sure you're used to this? Botan never goes to bars." Kayco told them.

"Are you sure? Because unless we caught the wrong signal or something, she's definitely there." Chiyo assured them.

"Okay. I'll trust you for now. But if she's not there I'm gonna kill you guys." Kayco said.

"All right. But so we can get there faster and she wont run off again, we'll take my car." Inu-Yasha walked up behind them.

"Hey! Inu-Babe! I mean, Inu-Yasha." Kagome blushed.

"I have a white SUV. So I guess we'll all be taking that." Inu-Yasha shrugged and started up the car.

"No kidding!" Everyone got in the car, Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat up in the front. Sango, Keioki, Ichigo, and Kayco sat in the middle. Yukina, Kirara, and Chiyo. The rest of them rode in Kana's pink Cadillac.

"So, we should be there in no time. I hope she doesn't move before we even get there!" Kana sped up. "I've gotta get there before everyone else so I can be the hero!"

"Kana! What are you doing? You're gonna run into us!" Inu-Yasha gaped into his rear view mirror.

"Kana! You're an idiot!" Ichigo screamed out the window.

But Kana didn't seem to hear, she just kept on going.

"Okay, if we don't want her to hit us, we've got to speed up!" Inu-Yasha kicked it into high gear and took off.

It was then that Yukina started to get hysterical. She had a history of paranoia attacks. So she gets all jittery and jumpy and she screeches a lot.

_Oh my god! We're gonna run into that fencepost! _She thought as they zoomed around a corner. Everyone screamed. _Oh my god! We're gonna hit that car!_ She thought as they almost ran into a car that swerved to the side. _Eeeek! We're gonna run into that dude! _She screamed.

"Calm down Yukina! We're just going a little over the speed limit." Chiyo tried to comfort her.

"A little! I'd think we're in a car chase here!" Yukina held onto her seatbelt. "Speaking of which, where the heck is Kana and the others?"

"Why did we get pulled over and not them!" Kana screeched as she took the ticket from the scowling police man.

Okay, the police man didn't speak Japanese, so he just hopped back onto his motorcycle and drove off.

"No kidding. Let's speed up even more to catch up with them!" Iona laughed.

"No way! That ticket costed me 200 dollars, whatever that means." Kana cried.

"200 dollars is about 20000 yin." Iona translated.

"20000 yin!!!" Kana banged her head on the wheel (which made the horn honk, by the way).

"Yep. Sorry, but next time, why don't you lay back a little. You almost ran into a pedestrian. That's the whole reason we got pulled over in the first place." Iona rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but um, you don't happen to know where that bar where Botan's supposed to be is, do you?"

Iona's sweat dropped. "I'll just call up Inu-Yasha and find out." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" she heard him answer.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha! It's me, Iona. You don't happen to know where that bar that we're heading to is do you?"

"Hey! Iona! Where are you guys?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"We got pulled over for speeding." Iona chuckled nervously.

"Oh jeez. I guess that means I'd better slow down a bit." Inu-Yasha let up on the gas pedal.

"Yea! That ticket cost Kana 20000 yin. You'd better watch out. I think that police man's headed you're way."

"Okay. Just to let you know we're almost there. All you have to do is go straight until you run into Circus Circus. Then all you have to do is go straight again until you see the Blue Flmingo. After that it should be like, a building away from it. You'll know where it is, because it has an even flashier sign than that cheesy club we went to the other day." Inu-Yasha explained.

"All right." Iona nodded, and then hung up.

"We're almost there, Kana. For now, try and lay low a little bit." Iona giggled.

"Okay, now that we're finally here, why don't we all see if she's still here!" Chiyo panted. She was still out of breath from when Yukina was chocking her out of fear. "Yukina, you're such a loser."

"It's not my fault Inu-Yasha was speeding like a bat out of hell!" Yukina rubbed her very red face (Inu-Yasha had accidentally ran a stop light, and after that he stopped right before they hit the line, that left a mark on everyone!).

"Sorry. If Kana hadn't sped up so much, no one would be complaining so much." Inu-Yasha's face turned red.

"Okay, here we go. Remember our deal, Chiyo, if she's not in here, I'll rip you're eyeballs out and throw them in the ocean." Ichigo growled.

"Come on guys, I'm pretty sure she's in here, the signal's origin is still here." Chiyo assured them.

"It'd better be." Keioki rolled her sleeves up.

Once they opened the door, the found Botan sitting one the bar, looking very drunk, drinking some whiskey. "Oh, hi guys. What brings you here?"

"Um, maybe we should be asking you the same question!" Yukina spat at her.

"Well, sooorryyyy! I ran away after the date and took my car with me. By the way, is Koenma dead yet?" Botan asked.

"Naw, not yet anyways. I think I'll take care of that personally." Keioki growled.

"I still can't believe you ran away without telling us where you were." Kayco's eyes were swelling up with tears. "I missed you so much Botan!!!" she ran over to Botan and squeezed her to death.

"I missed you too, guys. But I knew if I hang out with you, Koenma'd eventually find us and try and talk to me about what happened. I probably did take it a little too seriously, but I had the right to! He always does this kind of stuff, besides, I think he's still drooling over Keioki." Botan pouted.

"You've gotta be kidding! I've never really noticed!" Keioki put her finger up to her mouth.

Everyone fell over anime style.

"So, how could you not have!!!???" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Oh, well, I guess I hated him too much to really noticed. Ever since he dumped me I did nothing but hate him. I guess... hm. Whatever. For now, why don't we all have a little rave at his hotel room!" Keioki laughed evilly.

"Keioki, I think you're over reacting a little bit. For now all we need to do is ignore this whole thing until it slips right by us." Kayco shrugged.

"Uh, Kayco, I don't think that's possible!" Ichigo scratched her head.

"Yea, I'm gonna have to agree with her." Sango nodded.

"Okay then, why don't we all go back to Japan without telling him. He'll call me one day and we wont even be there!" Botan laughed evilly.

"Botan! You're so evil!" Kagome slapped her lightly.

"Hey, wait, that is a good idea! But we have to wait till the day after tomorrow. That way I can fit in the date I have planned." Keioki told them.

"Oh, all right. Wait, a date with whom, may I ask." Ichigo raised her brow.

"Why don't we all head home and I'll clue you in on the plan.

BACK AT Keioki's HOUSE

"So, we're all gonna wear the negligees Kayco bought us, and the one you got from Kurama to put on a show at a club for everyone?" Yukina asked.

"Yep! It'll be funny! Don't you think?" Keioki was beaming.

"Well, I'd like to see the look on Shippo's face when he sees Kirara dirty dancing!" Sango thought for a moment.

"Hey! If anyone's dirty dancing here, it's definitely not me! I don't even want to do this in the first place!!!" Kirara crossed her arms. "I don't have to, do I?"

"Pweeese???" Everyone looked at her with their best puppy dog pout.

"Fine!" Kirara laughed. "Ya'll got me. But don't go telling anyone I even wanted to in the first place!"

"All right, so we're all ready?" Keioki asked.

"Yea!" Everyone nodded.

"Perfect. Okay, the house meeting is officially over!" Keioki slammed her mallet on the table.

"Great. What's for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"How about we have a home made one tonight. We invite everyone (except Koenma, of course)." Keioki suggested.

"Yea, but what shall we eat?" Ichigo inquired.

"We can have roast beef, turkey, ham, peas, potatoes, tomato soup, salad, buttered and seasoned angel hair, lo mein, and garlic bread!" Keioki counted everything on her fingers. "Let's see... is that enough?"

"Oh, it's more than enough!" Kana drooled.

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER

"Thank you for inviting us, Keioki!" Miroku bowed slightly.

"No prob. We were all bored and tired of eating out anyway!" Keioki smiled. "Okay, Nora, you take all their coats, Sarah, you clean up, and Chef Yumi, you make all the food."

"You sure have made a lot of preparations!" Inu-Yasha said.

"Yep! I want it to be fun and formal!" Keioki nodded her head violently.

"We're supposed to dress formal?" Hiten looked down at his clothes. "Oops."

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of clothes you guys could wear!" Keioki calmed them.

"Neat!" Shippo paused. "Wait, why would you have men's wear in the first place?"

"You can never be too careful. Besides, I have had my fair share of brothers you know." Keioki explained.

"All righty then. Why don't we get you dressed. There's a men's locker room in the back. Just go through those doors right there, turn right after you pass three other hallways, and there's a sauna, you go past that and it's the next door down."

"You sure do have a complicated house, Keioki." Yusuke added as they all trotted down the hallway.

"Okay, they've all gotten here, so why don't we all get ready!" Botan ran up to her room. "Last one dressed is a rotten egg!"

"How childish." Kana muttered under her breath, but everyone seemed to like the idea.

"Kana! I bet I can beat you up the stairs!" Chiyo dragged her friend across the house.

"Oh Kami..." Kana growled.

So once they all got dressed, they came back down the stairs and sat down.

Keioki dressed in a white dress (she was in a good mood for once). Kana dressed in a blue one. Botan dressed in pale pink. Kayco wore purple. Ichigo wore black (gee, what a surprise). Chiyo dressed in green. Yukina wore red. Kirara decided to wear a cream-like color. Sango wore light orange. Kagome put on dark blue. Iona wore lilac.

"Wow! They're hot!" Miroku drooled.

Inu-Yasha slapped his back.

"What was that for?"

"Hey guys! Sit down and make yourselves at home!" Keioki gestured for them to go into the living room. "After dinner we're gonna have one of those formal dance things... what are they called again?"

"You mean, a ball?" Iona asked.

"Yea! One of those things!" Keioki nodded.

"So, what am I going to do during event?" Botan asked, sounding sad.

"Oh! Um, you can dance with a dummy." Chiyo suggested.

"You've gotta be kidding! How about I just go up to my room or something." Botan sighed. "Just go on without me!"

"Botan, enough with the drama tics. We'll figure it out once it starts, okay?" Ichigo snorted.

"All right." Botan shrugged.

For now, when is the food gonna be done?" Kana asked.

"Kana! You're such a pig!" Iona grunted.

"So?"

Once dinner started they all decided to make this a time for them all to get to know each other better. You know, one of those socials. They did just meet like a few weeks ago anyways.

"You're kidding! I can't believe you actually own a motorcycle! I've always wanted one!" Kana was talking to Kurama.

"Keioki, maybe it's my imagination, but... do I sense some jealousy going on here?" Ichigo asked her friend, who was enviously staring at Kana and Kurama.

GLARE

"It's you're imagination!" Keioki growled (bursts in flames).

"So, I've always wanted to have one of those motor homes. I hear there's such thing as one that has cable and everything. It even looks like a regular house!" Kagome was gossiping with Chiyo.

"No way!" Chiyo stared at her. "I hear there was one with a hot tub installed."

"No kidding?!"

Everyone seemed to be having a grand old time. All except for Botan. It seemed that she was still sulking over Koenma. _I can't believe I actually trusted him for once. All he ever does is lie and bitch and complain. And plus he always seems so happy! Even after he completely ignores me and forgets to go on a date, or 'forgets' to come to my house, or 'forgets' to call me or something like that. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm even into him still. He's cute and funny and maybe not so talented and maybe a little perverted, but jeez, he can sure be a pain in the ass sometimes. _

"Botan, are you listening? Botan?" Botan was awoken from her daydream by Kayco. "You know, you really need to get over it and stop sulking. You'll never get better this way. Besides, you know he's gonna come running back to you and begging for you to forgive him. Besides, you know he loves you. He may be a perverted geek, but come on, give him a break!"

"I know. It's just so hard to forgive him sometimes. Especially after he does something likes this." Botan cried.

"I know it's hard, but if you keep it up you'll never get better. Who knows, you may even commit suicide!" Kayco's eyes widened.

"Kayco, I'm not gonna commit suicide over something as stupid as this. All I have to do is get back at him and all will be well." Botan assured her.

"All right. I trust you Botan. Just make sure you don't get too mad!" Kayco patted her friend on the shoulders and then got back to eating.

THE NEXT MORNING

(during a house meeting)

"Okay we're all gonna do something really cool today, but we need to prepare. First we need to figure out what outfits we're gonna wear. Then we're gonna figure out the routine. And last we're gonna carry out the plan. Have I made myself clear?" Keioki asked.

"Crystal!" Everyone saluted her.

"Great. So, does anyone have any ideas on what we shall wear?" Keioki took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Yea! We could all wear our own design of Japanese dresses!" Kayco suggested.

"Good idea! We could all wear a normal, non-flashy Japanese style dress!" Keioki nodded in agreement.

"Oooo! Oooo! Pick me! Meee!" Kana waved her hand in the air.

"All right, Kana. You have any ideas?" Keioki asked.

"Sure! Why don't we all wear normal Japanese dresses and we can slowly rip pieces of them off while we're dancing. Hm?" Kana suggested.

"Wow! Good idea Kana! For once." Keioki murmured under her breath.

"Yea! And once we finish stripping to a very little amount of clothing left (and we have to make sure that it looks like we don't have negligees on under our clothes) we can rip our clothes off, and if the whole audience hasn't fainted by then, we can dance around in our negligees." Yukina suggested.

"Nice! Now that's what I call dirty thinking, Yukina!" Kana giggled evilly.

"So, do you like the idea?" Yukina asked hopefully.

"We love it!" they all chimed.

"I can't wait till tonight!" Keioki squealed.

THAT NIGHT

"Okay, here we go!" Keioki took a deep breath.

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this!" Yukina's knees were knocking.

"You mean you didn't think you actually were gonna do this? Dang. You need to get out more!" Kana laughed.

"Hey babes!" a man named Carlito waved at them. "You're in on five."

"All right guys. Let's go over the plan!" Keioki pasted a poster on the wall with the directions on what they were supposed to do. "Okay, first we have to..."

After about six minutes they were finally on the stage and ready for the performance.

"Hit it Leonardo!" Keioki yelled to the DJ. All of the sudden the Destiny's Child song "I'm a Survivor" began to play. [A/N: Okay, I'd like to give most (about 95%) of the next part of this story, credit to my best bud, and co-writer Inu-Babe 24/7 (I got the 24/7 in my name from hers) thank you for your time]

The whole time, they were all in sync. First, they all walked onto the stage, with Keioki in the front, and all the others were lined up beside her. First they were all dressed up in tuxedo-like Japanese dresses. First they each had a black colored cane with a white tip, and they were also each wearing a black and white top hat with sparkles on it.

"All right girls, let's get started." Keioki whispered to all of them.

"Yea!" They all smiled and began the routine.

So, first they all stepped in front of Keioki, while she was in the back. They started to dirty dance. And the whole audience pretty much yawned.

_Oh! They'd better get ready for the end of this routine! _Kayco giggled in her head.

Then they all stepped aside Keioki took her cane and slowly ripped her skirt on the sides, all the way up to her waist.

All of the guy's eyes bulged open.

_Yea! I can't wait for the grand finale!_ Keioki smiled.

While she ripped her skirt all the way up, so did the rest of the girls.

"No way!" Miroku drooled like crazy.

"Miroku!" Sango sneered as all of the girls walked down the runway. Then she twirled her cane around her finger so it slapped Miroku. "Ha ha! That's what you get you drooling lecher!"

"Whoa!" all the guys in the audience stared as the wind coming from Sango's twirling cane blew her skirt up.

Sango blushed and got back to the routine.

Next they all went back in normal formation and ripped their long sleeves off. Since the negligees were sleeveless, they couldn't see that they had them on (in other words, it looked like they were naked under the dresses).

"Whoa!" all the guys in the audience drooled.

All the girls punched all the boys.

After they ripped the sleeves and the very top of their dress off, they danced around a little bit more, and then stripped of the bottom of their skirts.

Then they dirty danced again.

When they were finished dancing, Keioki took her cane and rolled it all the way up her leg so that her skirt was pulled up all the way to the very top of her leg. All the guys followed the cane until she dropped her skirt back right above her knees.

"Aww, man." All the guys sighed.

Once they danced again, they ripped off their dresses completely.

Half the guys in the audience fainted. All except for Miroku, Kurama, Inu-Yasha, Hiei, Hiten, Kwabara, and all the rest of the girls boyfriends. They all stared at their girlfriend.

"Miroku, is this what you're been waiting for you're entire life?" Inu-Yasha whispered to his friend.

"Oh yea! I mean, sort of." Miroku blushed.

One of the guys in the audience started pointing at Keioki and saying, "She's hot. I wish I could have a girl like her on my hands!"

As soon as Keioki heard that, she walked up to Kurama and kissed him on the lips. Kurama blushed and all of the other guy's faces turned red.

"Almost time to get off the stage girls." Carlito whispered to them.

"Right!" Keioki whispered back.

After they finished their entire routine, they jumped into the audience and made out with their boyfriends (still in negligees!).

"Nice one!" Hiei congratulated the girls. "I'm sure everyone will remember that for a while. For now do you want to go out to eat?"

"Sure!" Kirara nodded. She still had the aftertaste of the dance in her head, and she decided to change into a kimono early.

"You're such a baby, Kirara! I cannot believe you didn't want to do that! That was the most fun I've ever had in my life." Ichigo giggled.

"How can you stand it??? I'm only fifteen and I was on the stage dancing around in a negligee!" Kirara shivered. "I was so embarrassed!"

"At least none of the guys in the audience were checking you out!" Keioki shot an angry glance at all the guys that were staring at her. They all blushed and walked off.

"Wait a minute!" Kayco paused and then pulled Keioki into the corner. "Hey, Keioki, don't you think you should take a pregnancy test?"

"Uh! NO WAY!" Keioki shook her head violently.

"Come on. You need to figure it out before you actually bear the child! Unless you and Naraku didn't have the right chemistry, you're gonna have a kid." Kayco told her.

"No way! I'm not gonna go to the hospital! I hate hospitals! They creep me out, plus I was stuck in one for over 4 years of my life once. They almost found out I was a demon. Nobody except my closest friends can know I'm a demon. If they do they may either want to run tests on my or kill me. I don't want either." Keioki explained.

"No matter what you've been through you're gonna have to go to the hospital one way or another." Kayco tsk tsked.

"I don't want to though. I can um... have the baby at home!" Keioki said.

"Oh no you cain't!" Kayco dragged her friend out of the corner. "You know guys. I'm sorry, but Keioki and me ain't gonna make it to dinner. We have something important to do."

"Um, if you're not going, neither am I. And nobody had better follow us!" Ichigo walked over to Keioki. "What the heck is going on?"

"We're going to go see if I'm pregnant." Keioki whispered back.

"Jeez! All right, if you're going there, you'd better count me in!" Ichigo nodded. "Besides, I am a doctor."

"Wait! That means you can do the test for me!" Keioki's eyes widened.

"Sorry gurl. But my specialty isn't pregnancy tests." Ichigo apologized.

"Aww, man." Keioki snapped her fingers.

"So, shall we?" Kayco rubbed her hands together.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"I don't wanna go!" Keioki was kicking and screaming as Kayco and Ichigo dragged her into the hospital.

"You have to, Keioki. Don't worry; it's wont take more than 15 minutes. We just have to do a few scans and maybe an ultrasound." The nurse comforted her.

Keioki finally got up and walked into the emergency room. "I've never been here before."

"Don't worry, if you just shut up and sit down, you'll do just fine!" The nurse pushed her onto the small bed.

"Well excuuuse me." Keioki rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Okay, I'm gonna call the doctor in here." The nurse walked out the door and after a minute came back with a brunette.

"Hello. I heard about you on the news!" The doctor examined Keioki.

"Huh? How did you hear?" Keioki sat up.

"I heard you're that one girl from Japan that got raped by a demon." The doctor shook her head. "I feel for you. For now we've gotta find out if you're pregnant or not."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, of course not! Why do you ask?" The doctor got out some of her tools and stood next to the table.

"I don't know." Keioki sighed and sat back again.

"Okay, we'll start now."

"No kidding? I can't believe it!" Kayco's face was slightly pale as Keioki told her that her test came out positive.

"Okay, once I find that hot headed, obnoxious, retarded, moron I'll kick his ass and make him never forget!" Keioki made a fist (anime vain).

"No kidding!" Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Okay, for now, why don't we all go see if Yusuke and the others have finished dinner yet." Kayco suggested.

"Yea. Let's see, I'll call them on my cell." Keioki picked up her cell phone and called Kurama.

"Hello? Kurama here." She heard Kurama answer.

"Hey, Kurama! It's Keioki! So, have you guys finished dinner yet?" Keioki asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Sorry, but I was just hungry." Kurama apologized.

"No prob. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Right! Luv ya!"

"Bye!" Keioki smiled and hung up. "I guess we're eating alone tonight."

"Man. All right. How's Italian sound?"

THE NEXT DAY

"All right, everyone, wake up! We're going now!" Keioki yelled up the stairs. Then she walked up and opened and slammed all of their doors.

Everyone came walking out of their rooms like some kind of zombie.

"What do you want?" Ichigo rubbed her eyes.

"We're going back to Japan!" Keioki smiled and finished knocking on everyone's doors. "Now I'm calling Kurama." She said once she finished.

"Hello?" Kurama answered sleepily.

"Hey baby! It's time to wake up!"

"Did I ask for a wake up call?" He moaned.

"No, but we're all going back to Japan now! I want you to tell everyone." Keioki ordered him.

"Okay then. I'll just finish waking up first."

"You don't get to finish anything! GET UP NOW!!!" Keioki yelled.

"All right! All right!"

ON THE PLANE TO JAPAN

"Why did we have to leave so soon?" Yukina sighed as she looked out the window.

"I didn't want to stay. It's so boring there now. We can come back later. For now I just want to live a normal life again. Who knows, maybe if we go back to Japan we'll run into Naraku so I can beat the livin' shit out of him!" Keioki punched her hand.

"I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you do that." Ichigo shook her head. "I wanna beat the shit out of him too!"

"We can figure out where he is using Chiyo's spying stuff!" Kagome eyed Chiyo.

"I don't think it's possible to track down an ever changing demon front the feudal era down with spying equipment. Who knows, maybe he keeps switching from the past to the present all the time. Nobody knows!" Chiyo reminded them.

"Yea, but there's gotta be something." Keioki sighed.

"I'm gonna go take a nap in the back." Sango stretched and got up.

"All right, I'll wake you up once we get there." Keioki yelled back to her.

"Thanks."

"So, what do you wanna do for now?" Kirara asked.

"I dunno. I just wanna go home NOW!!!" Keioki grunted.

"May I remind you, you can. You can teleport, remember?" Ichigo reminded her.

"Oh yea. But I just don't like to all the time. It makes traveling seem less special." Keioki explained.

"Yea, but..." Ichigo humphed.

ONCE THEY GOT TO JAPAN...

"Hey, I'm gonna go home for now." Botan said once they got there.

"Okay, I think we're all gonna do that." Ichigo agreed.

"See you later!" Sango waved as she hopped into her car.

"Bye!!!"

**End of Chapter notes:**

Okay, the negligee thing is a lot funnier when it's in you're head. It's hard to write, so don't blame me if it sounds retarded. My friend Inu-Babe 24/7 is the one who came up with the idea. I'm probably getting ready to change my fan-fic name because she keeps rubbing it in that I got the idea of Lettuce Mew Mew **24/7 **from her. I might change it to .Lettuce Mew Mew Gurl.

Okay, here's the deal, I'm writing a story about the Star Clan, that is Ichigo (the leader), Keioki, Chiyo, Kana, and Iona. I started writing that story before November last year! I began writing this one around January or so. Keioki is my friend Inu-Babe, Ichigo is me, Chiyo is my friend Kinsey, Kana is my bratty friend Skyler, and Iona is my friend Brianna. I based the story off Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu-Yasha. That's why its original name was Yu Yu Yasha (but since I found out that means half spirit, I changed it). Now it's called Yu Yu Youkai (Spirit demon, I have no idea how I came up with that name).

[Please review!!!] Lettuce Mew Mew 24/7 (soon to be .Lettuce Mew Mew Gurl(please note the period in the front)).


End file.
